More Than It Seems
by sPaRkLiNG-dIaMoND34
Summary: The boys are on the road after the crash still searching for the demon. But then they meet a girl who can change Dean's mind about everything, and is looking for the same things they are. DeanOC and a little SamSara stuff.
1. Secrets

So I decided to post the first chapter just to see my response. I know I promised this story and I will write it, but things with this one are going to be different then my Annie stories. Mainly… I can't update as often. Once every 2-4 days is probably about right… but I still hope you enjoy it!

So here it goes. My second Supernatural story… I hope it is as good as the Annie stories…

More Than It Seems

Chapter 1: Secrets

"This is a bitch…" I muttered under my breath as I walked off the floor. I was panting and my stomach was aching from moving so fast.

"Come on Charly…" My partner Jace said. I nodded and followed him back onto the dance floor.

Even though I was exhausted after a twelve hour day, I still went on. And as soon as our feet hit the dance floor, Jace lifted me above his head and held me there before throwing me down and catching me in his arms.

The song finally ended and everyone clapped.

"Ok, umm performance in a week. You guys are doing great, just keep it up. Meet back here tomorrow morning at eight." Our choreographer Dailey said. The entire company went into the dressing room and got their stuff before heading out.

"Hey great work Charly…" Monica said. I nodded and kept walking towards the door.

"Yeah, you shine girl!" Some one I don't even know yelled out at me.

This was a dance company of about one hundred and twenty people. Knowing all of them was impossible.

I'm guessing that you probably want to know more about me. Well here it goes. My name is Charly Bray. I am twenty one years old and I am a dance with the Elite Performers of Chicago. One of the best all around dance companies in the country. We don't just do ballet, we do everything. And our Winter Show was next week, which meant working my ass off, but I had done that all my life, so this wasn't any big deal. I wasn't from Chicago, I was actually from New York. My life there was all ups and downs, until I was nineteen. Then it went to straight downs.

But I didn't like to think about it. So I wasn't going to.

Once I got back to my apartment I locked my doors and plopped down on my couch. I sighed and rubbed my neck. Then I decided it was time to take a shower. So I did. After that I went to bed and prepared myself for another long day.

-----

(Dean's POV)

Sam was sleeping and having a vision. I had learned when these things were happening. Mostly because they happened every time he was asleep. And because of the looks on his face. Right now it was confused and troubled.

Being his big brother, I didn't like seeing him like this. But then, just being me… seeing him like this was almost funny. But I knew these visions were almost a good thing. I mean they had helped us save a lot of people, and that's what counts.

We still hadn't found the demon. After the crash the three of us were in the hospital for weeks and the demon got away. So now we were searching again. Dad went MIA and we were driving around the country. It wasn't the best life, and I will admit I was getting tired of it. But we had to do what we had to do.

Finally Sam woke up.

"Vision?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah… in Chicago… there was a girl…" He started. "She was getting ready to be attacked but… it was weird… she knew what she was doing. It didn't help her… but she knew what she was doing."

"There are hundreds of thousands of people in that city… how are we supposed to find her?" I asked.

"Dad gave us his journal… maybe we can find something in there." He suggested.

"Ok college boy… why don't you start reading and I'll keep driving." I replied. He nodded and reached back to get the journal.

"Hey Sammy? I have a question about this girl in your vision." I told him.

"Yeah?" He replied as he started reading.

"Was she hot?" My typical question. He rolled his eyes and snarled. "What? I'm serious!"

He just laughed at me. But instead of badgering me about not caring about her life, he changed his strategy.

"She was gorgeous… and way out of your league." He said. And he meant it. But just knowing that much gave me a lot more momentum to save her.

I probably shouldn't be thinking about that right now… but I've never been able to help myself.

"Find anything yet?" I asked after about an hour.

"Umm, maybe…" He flipped back a few pages in read.

"_Ran into some trouble in New York… with a girl named Autumn. She was killed. Charly almost got killed to but was thrown from the house in time… the baby died as well. Autumn was Charly's everything, needless to say that my help was limited. But they fought hard… they just didn't win. Charly is going to Chicago now to get away. But now I know who to call if I ever run into any trouble in Chicago…" _He read.

"So we need to find this Charly guy and get him to help us? Or do you think he just knows stuff?" I asked.

"Probably just knows things. He'll probably be able to help us find the girl we are looking for." Sam said.

"Does this Charly have a last name?" I replied.

"Umm yeah… Bray… Charly Bray." He told me. I just nodded and continued on to Chicago.

"There's a lot about this Charly in here. Dad says he met him a while back with some Vampires that killed his parents. That had to do with the Elkins guy… but dad still got involved." Sam said as he flipped through more pages.

I just nodded and kept driving.

Hopefully this guy would be able to help us find the girl we were looking for.

------

(Charly's POV)

"_K sis, I need to go… I have a huge Art History Test in the morning and if I don't pass… I may just fail out of school." I told my sister Autumn. She had raised me after our parents died three years ago. She was four years older then me and I admired her so much. _

"_Ok, thanks for helping tonight. But if you fail out of school I will kill you. Mom and dad worked their butts off so you could go to Julliard, and if you fail out because of Art History, I will kill you." She threatened. I loved my sister, but she wasn't a very threatening person. _

"_Ok fine... I'm going." I told her. Then my niece started to cry._

_Emma was Autumn's six month old daughter. Her boyfriend had abandoned her once he found out she was pregnant, so even though I was going to school I helped her out every single day. It was the least I could do._

"_Wait, I forgot I have something I need to give you… and I need to go check on Emma..." She said before rushing into the back hall. I sighed and sat down on the couch. Seconds later the lights started flickering and I heard a strange wind._

"_Autumn?" I yelled. It was kind of creepy. Then I swore I heard Emma cry. I rushed back and what I saw was the worst thing ever._

_I stood in the door way, and I saw my sister pinned to the ceiling with blood coming from her stomach. Then she burst into flames. I screamed and tried to get Emma… but the frame of the door came crashing down on me._

_It was to late…I couldn't save anyone…_

_-----_

My nightmare. But it had happened. Three years ago my sister and my niece were killed. And I couldn't stop it.

Some how I was spared. But out of my entire family… I was the only one alive.

The secrets that surrounded me were fierce and scary. I never let anyone in and I never would. Because in all honesty… I was scared to let myself in to my own life.


	2. Story

Chapter 2: Story

"Char... no offense babe, but you look like shit." Jace said. I gave him 'the eye' and walked away.

"I didn't sleep well." I told him. I hung my bag up on a hook and pulled out my shoes before I started stretching.

Jace had known me since I came to Chicago. We were best friends, and nothing more. I trusted him… well I kind of had to since he had to throw me around in the air. Sometimes me life was practically in his hands.

"Are we working on a happy dance today?" I asked. I hoped that we weren't. I wanted something depressing. I needed to get this emotion out.

"Nope. We are doing modern until lunch… then after that we get off the group hook because we have duo practice." He told me. I sighed with relief.

"Good… because I am not in a happy mood." I told him.

One of our instructors came in and yelled at us to get on stage. We all did and spent the next four hours we danced our asses off.

"Where are you going for lunch?" Monica asked.

"Umm… I think I am actually going to go to do something else besides eat today. I'll probably just grab an energy bar." I said. I had plans to get my anger out.

"Charly that is like… not good. You can't live off energy bars…" She told me.

"Well I am doing it now aren't I?" I said before grabbing my bag and heading for the door. I pulled an energy bar and a Red Bull out of my bag and headed for my secret spot in the theatre.

The Trinity was a beautiful theatre with tons of studio space inside plus the gigantic and in the back there was an old dressing room… equipped with a small sofa. I sighed and laid down before closing my eyes for an hour long nap.

Jace was the only other person who knew. So he could find me when he needed to.

-------

(Dean's POV)

"So where are we supposed to find this Charly?" I asked.

"Umm…" He flipped through the book. "Woah… weird…"

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it says we can find him at the Trinity… and in my vision, the girl who was being attacked was at the Trinity Theatre." He told me.

"So we go to the Trinity and find out who the hell he is and what he knows." I said as I headed towards the theatre.

We walked in… and I was in heaven. There were girls everywhere… dancers obviously. I don't think I ever wanted to leave. Sam noticed me staring and hit my arm.

"Dude, work remember?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

Then an older woman walked by and gave us a strange look.

"Can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are looking for a Charly Bray? But I think we have the wrong place…" Sam said looking around.

"Oh Charly! No… you are in the right place. She is at lunch right now. But when she gets back just go to studio three in the back of the theatre, she should be there in about twenty minutes." She told us before walking off.

Wait… she? Charly was a girl? This just got weirder by the second.

But we waited and went back into the huge room. When we got there, I was amazed.

They had already started dancing. I had no clue what to think about the movement but the girl doing the movement was incredible.

She was gorgeous, with blonde hair and the best body ever, and I could tell because all she had on was a sports bra, tight shorts and tights. Her long hair was pulled back and it swept in her face as she spun around a million times.

"Dean…" I heard Sam whisper. It brought me out of my trance.

"I was just looking! I know we have work to do!" I exclaimed. But that wasn't what he was talking about.

"No… that is the girl from my vision…" He told me. I looked back at him and saw that he really was worried. And now we had to get to the bottom of this and fast.

-----

(Charly's POV)

My nap didn't last long enough. But I had to do my job. So Jace and I went into the studio to practice our duet for the show.

This dance was so tiring. It was all lifts and jumps and turns… then more lifts. And lifts may look great… but they hurt like a bitch. I had bruises all along my ribs and legs to show for it.

But finally the song ended after our run through and I could rest for a minute.

There were two guys standing in the doorway… both of them were really cute so them seeing me in a sweaty mess was a little embarrassing. But that situation got worse.

"Charly… these two are here to see you. The run through was great… so I will give you ten minutes." Our instructor told us.

I walked over to the two guys and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey… I'm Charly… you needed to see me?" I asked. They just started at me and looked almost dumbfounded for a second.

"Umm… yeah… I'm Sam and this is Dean. You're Charly Bray?" The taller one, whose name I now knew was Sam asked.

"Yep… the one and only. Well, that I know of anyways." I joked. Sam laughed. Dean just kept staring. Then I noticed that he was gawking at me. I felt a little uncomfortable and exposed. The look in Dean's eyes pretty much told me he was trying to undress me with them. Then he got this smirk on his face and I wanted to slap him.

"See something you like?" I asked harshly to him. He was snapped out of it and I gave him and evil look. He backed off a little.

I laughed.

"Ok, Sam… Dean, what do you need I only have a few more minutes." I told them.

"We think you know our dad." Sam said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well I might need a name if…." Then it hit me. I knew who they were. I gasped and took a step back. "Sam and Dean Winchester?"

They both nodded.

"You're John's kids… wow I knew he said you guys were close to my age… but I just imagined little boys I guess…" I said, getting sidetracked.

"How do you know our dad?" Dean asked. This was a long story.

"Look, I don't have time to talk about that now. But meet me at my place around six. I get out then. Do you have a pen?" I asked. Sam nodded and handed me one. I wrote my address on Dean's hand.

"I'll explain later." I said before going back to the floor.

They left, and for the rest of the time I couldn't concentrate.

----

(Dean's POV)

"Where is she?" I asked Sam. It was around six thirty and Charly hadn't shown up at her apartment. Sam sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know Dean… she said she would be here…" And then just like on queue, Charly came down the hall.

Man she looked scattered. It was actually pretty cute. She had a huge black bag over one shoulder, a smaller bag on the other, then some strange clothes hanging over her arm.

"Need help?" I asked.

"No thanks I got it…" She said. She tried to pull the smaller bag off of her shoulder but that resulted in her dropping everything else.

"Shit…" She muttered. Sam and I bent down to help her pick everything up.

Once she was done gathering everything into her arms, she looked up at me and I got to see her eyes. Earlier I was to distracted by her body to notice them.

They were gorgeous. It was almost like they were three different colors. The outside was a dark blue and then as the color went into her pupil it changed into a light green with gold flecks scattered around. I had never seen eyes like that before.

"You know if you don't quit staring at me, I may just have to ban you from coming in my house." She said. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Well I can't help it, and I don't know any guy that could help staring at someone as gorgeous as you." I said, trying to turn on the charm. It didn't work. She just snarled and unlocked the door.

"Huh, sweet… do you use that line on all the girls?" She said as she unlocked the door. I didn't say anything else. Sam laughed and we walked into the apartment.

She dropped her stuff down on a kitchen chair and continued walking into the living room. There was a huge leather arm chair that she practically threw herself in and curled up.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked while yawning. Sam and I sat down on the couch and looked at her.

"How do you know our dad?" Sam asked seriously.

-----

(Charly's POV)

They wanted to know how I knew John… well they were going to be here a while.

I sighed and told them my story.

"Do you all know of Daniel Elkins?" I asked. They nodded. "Well my parents were killed by vampires when I was sixteen, they left some kind of message saying they would be back for me, but they never came. Either way Daniel came out to New York to look at the situation and ask me some questions. I was skeptical and I knew he wasn't a detective, so one night I followed him and learned what he really did. It was stupid and almost got me killed, but for a while I was able to fight off the vampires."

I paused for a moment before going on.

"He was impressed I guess and told me all he knew about the supernatural… I was pretty much amazed and wanted to know as much as I could and find the vampires that killed my parents and kill them. Eventually I did, but not before your dad came into the picture. See, after the fight Daniel called him and asked him to come to New York, and one thing led to another and John started to train me. It was hard, but it was worth it. See my sister couldn't do anything. I loved her to death but she was more of a home person then an adventure person."

Now it was getting to the hard part…

"Anyways… your dad told me about the demon that killed your mom and that he was hunting for it, he also told me about you two. After about four months of training he left and I was to fend for myself. I didn't really do much… I mean every now and then I went on a vampire hunt… or just small things. I hadn't ever actually come face to face with a demon until I was nineteen. See, my sister Autumn had a six month old baby… he boyfriend was a jerk and left her the minute he found out. So I was helping her while I went to Julliard. One night…" I hesitated for a moment. The tears welled up in my eyes but I went on. "One night I was getting ready to leave… Autumn said that she had something to give me and would be back out in a second. I waited, but the lights started to flicker and I heard strange noises. Then I heard my niece, Emma cry. I ran back to her room but when I got into the doorway, I saw my sister pinned to the ceiling with her stomach cut open… I tried to get to Emma before the fire… but the door frame crashed down on me. After that I don't remember much… just that I woke up a day later and I was in my dorm room. I don't know how I survived… and I'm not sure that I'm happy about it. Because now everyone in my family is dead." I wiped a tear away from my face. "Anyways, your dad came back and told me about the demon… he said it was the same thing that killed your mother. After that I moved here and tried to start over…"

I finished and stood up to walk to the bathroom. I felt sick… I hadn't ever told anyone the whole story, and it didn't feel good. My stomach was in knots and my eyes were heavy with tears.

"Excuse me…" I said before walking into the bathroom. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

Even though I was trained to be a hunter… it still hurt and I never wanted to go after anything. When things happened locally I was there… and as much as I wanted to find the vampires and the demon, I just wanted my life back.

I let myself cry silently for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Charly? Are you ok?" One of them asked. I pulled it together.

"Yeah… umm…" I dried my eyes and opened the door. "Sorry…"

"It's ok…but we have something else we need to talk to you about." Sam told me. I automatically knew he was the more sentimental one.

"Sure, but do you guys have a place to stay?" I asked.

"No actually… we were going to go look for a motel after this…" He said. I shook my head.

"If you want you can stay here, there is a guest room and the couch has a pull out. Plus the food is free… well… if you can find any here…" I joked. He smiled a little.

"Thanks, I think we will take you up on that offer." He replied. I smiled and nodded.

We walked back into the living room and they told me about Sam's vision.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I mean did you see what the thing was?" I asked.

"No… I mean you knew how to fight it off, but it was to strong." Sam told me. I just nodded.

"Well then I guess it's a good idea that you guys stay here." I said smiling a little.

"Woah, Sammy I thought we were going to look for a motel?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but Charly offered to let us stay here so I said yes. Come on Dean, it's free and we can help her more if we are here." Sam told him.

I really hated being treated like a damsel in distress. I was a strong girl and could take care of myself. But I knew not to doubt psychic's, so if Sam had a vision about me being hurt and not being able to handle something, then it was probably accurate and I needed to trust them.

"Sure you're ok with that?" Dean asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, but if you stare at me or try to use anymore cheesy pick up lines I may just have to throw you out." I teased. His eyes got wide and Sam laughed.

I hadn't ever lived with guys before… even if it was just for a few days, this should be interesting.


	3. Agreement

Chapter 3: Agreements

Winter in Chicago may have been cold, but my apartment got hot very easily. Therefore, I never wore much to sleep in, mostly just a sports bra and a pair of shorts or maybe pajama pants if it was an extremely cold night. Tonight wasn't that night. So I had on my usual ensemble. I also had a bad habit of getting really thirsty around two in the morning, which was the time.

I snuck out of my room and tried desperately not to wake Dean up. He was sleeping on the pull out and without even noticing, I ended up staring at him.

I'll be the first to admit that this guy was absolutely gorgeous. Especially at the moment since his shirt had been discarded to the floor and his blanket was pulled down to his waist. It was really hard not to stare…Eventually I was able to tear my eyes off of him and go into the small thing I liked to call the kitchen. I got a glass out of the cabinet and set it down while I pulled out a can of diet soda. I poured it into the cup and was about to take a drink, but my middle of the night clumsiness kicked in and I dropped the glass and it shattered. Part of it landed on shin and sliced it a little bit.

"Oww.." I yelped quietly.

"You ok?" I heard a tired voice ask. I turned to find Dean walking over to me. It hurt, but I could take care of this by myself.

"Yeah, just cut myself a little." Ok I looked back down, the gash was a little more then I thought at first. He was already over to me by this point and noticed the cut.

"That looks like more then a little…" He said rubbing his eyes a bit. I just sighed and limped over to the sink and grabbed a rag.

"I've had worse injuries then this I promise, you can go back to bed." I said.

"Nah, now that I'm awake, I'm awake for at least a little while, until something tires me out again." He told me.

"Well, find something to make you tired then because tomorrow afternoon the three of us have a lot of research to do." I told him as I press the cold rag to the cut. I bit my bottom lip as the cool water hit the open flesh and the applied pressure pushed more blood out.

"Yeah but I don't have anything to tire me out… unless you have some suggestions that I would be more then likely to consider." He said with that cocky tone again. This guy didn't give up.

"Look, I've only known you for about fourteen hours and you are hitting on me more then most drunk guys at bars do. If you haven't gotten the hint, then I will make it clear for you." I started as I winced a little from the pain the cut was causing me. "Just forget it, even if I was interested I wouldn't give into you. I'm not some brainless slut that you can just pick up. I know the type of guy you are, every single guy I have ever fallen for did the exact same thing… but I'm not doing it again. We are working on a case together and nothing more. But I would be more then willing to be your friend."

My heart had been broken, I wasn't afraid to admit it. The last guy I had dated was exactly like Dean. He was gorgeous, flirty, and into himself. Two months after we officially started dating I caught him in bed with another girl. I didn't want to be hurt again, not like that.

He just stared at me for a second. I thought he might get angry, but I was wrong. Instead he came over to me and put one arm around my waist. I gave him a funny look but something told me not to back away. He led me over to my kitchen table, pulled out a chair and made me sit down. Then he took the rag from my hands and pressed it lightly against my leg.

"Do you have any thing to clean this with besides water?" He asked. I nodded and pointed to a cabinet. He went and got bandages and peroxide before coming back and fixing my leg.

"Thanks…" I told him. It was unexpected but I appreciated it.

"No problem, that is what friends do right?" He said smiling a little. But the smile was almost sad.

"Yeah… right…" I said skeptically. He helped my clean up the glass and then I went back to bed.

But instead of sleeping, all I could think about was Dean's touch… and if I really had felt something, or if I was imagining it.

-------------

(Dean's POV)

She was right. And I knew right off the back that she wasn't a one night stand kind of girl, but I couldn't help it! She was beautiful and all I could do was think about things to well… do to her.

I know that isn't right, but I am me, and I am ok with that.

But there was something in her eyes when she was saying that she knew my type of guy… something that told me she knew all to well what someone could do. She almost looked hurt, and I was wondering if someone had hurt her… if they had, they are probably the most stupid son of a bitch out there.

And then when I helped her with the cut, for a minute there she looked straight into my eyes and I saw something… something warm and welcoming. In the whole fourteen hours I had known her, I hadn't seen anything in those eyes except walls and coldness. Charly may have put off a front, but you could tell she had more secrets then what she was really putting off.

But friends? I mean could I really be friends with a girl? With out benefits? I guess with her, I was willing to try.

-------

(Charly's POV)

I got back from practice the next day to find that the guys had printed and posted everything paranormal that had to do with the Trinity all over my house. Instead reeling them one, I let it go.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Spirit, it is definitely a spirit." Sam told me.

"Of?" I replied.

"This local actress from about seventy years ago… they were doing a community play there and she and her boyfriend were in it together. She was completely in love with him and then one day, she caught him backstage with another woman. She went insane and killed them and then killed herself. There is a legend about the theatre that this lady haunts the place and takes the life of any performer that has had a broken heart from something of the same incident and isn't letting it go. She thinks she is saving them from a life long pain." Sam said.

"Where are her bones then?" I asked.

"Cremated…" Dean said. I sighed and sulked back in the chair.

"Then what do we do?" I said.

"Well it says that the legend is more like a curse and there is a way to break it…" Sam started. Dean and I just stared at him. "The thing is… it is almost impossible… I mean if you have a broken heart it has to be healed. This thing prowls on it's victims for a long time and feeds off their pain. If the victim finds something that takes the pain away, when the spirit tries to kill them it will repel and destroy it."

"Hey Charly… I know that what happened to your family tore you up inside and all… but that isn't the kind of pain this thing feeds off of…If you are the one getting attacked there has to be a reason." Dean pried. I shot him a glance and a breath caught in my throat.

"Look with everything else I deal with… that part of my life is no problem; I mean it is nothing, really." I said. My acting skills were a bit lax.

"Well if that was true then this thing wouldn't be coming after you." Sam pointed out.

God damnit… I didn't like them anymore. They both made the silence uncomfortable and a broke down.

"Ok, a couple months ago I was dating this guy… he cheated on me, I'm over it… case closed." I said quickly.

"Obviously not to over it…" Dean smirked.

"Look when something like that happens to you, it subdues your trust in anyone, not just men. And do you know how hard that is to live with? I mean… I trust my dance partner Jace to throw me in the air and catch me that is easy compared to trusting anyone or anything with my heart." I said. "It doesn't matter that I didn't love him, but I trusted him… and I was wrong."

It was an outburst, but they couldn't just pressure me and not expect one. Both of them looked at me with pity in their eyes and it disgusted me.

"I don't need your pity. All I need is your help so I won't get killed on performance night. Until we find that however, I am getting dressed and going out. You can come or you can stay here… I really don't care." I said.

I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did, but that part of my life was something I closed off to everyone. So I took a shower, and put on a pair of skinny jeans with my black heels and a black and white top. I did my hair and put on a little make up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, obviously amused at what I was wearing. I wasn't surprised, I mean this was the first time either of them had seen me in real clothes.

"To a club with some of the people from the company. We have the day off tomorrow so we figured why not make it worth it and get completely wasted tonight." I said honestly. "Do you want to come?"

I had asked them earlier… the obviously didn't think I was serious.

"I will, anything to relax for a while." Sam said with some reluctance.

"Count me in…" Dean said. They didn't need to change, so I grabbed my coat and we headed for the door.


	4. Night

Authors note—No one is out of character, this chapter is just a little different and well, things happen. Everything will be back to normal in chapter 5.

---------------------------------

Chapter 4: Night

(Dean's POV)

Charly liked to walk. It didn't matter if it was only twenty degrees outside, she just liked to walk. Right now she ahead of us and on the phone. I looked up at Sam and he had a funny expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He just sighed.

"We are going out with a bunch of dancers…." He said slowly. I was confused.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I replied. He just shrugged. "Sam what do you know that I don't?"

"When I was in school, Jess had a couple friends who were dancers. We went out with all of them a couple times and let's just say…. They aren't as conserved as they all look… in fact, they aren't very conserved at all." He told me.

"Ok is that a good or bad thing?" I asked. From his tone I really couldn't tell.

"Well for you, probably a good thing… but it is just awkward, I mean it is a bunch of girls with maybe one or two guys who may or may not be considered a guy… you just never know, the night can get very unpredictable." He said. I just laughed.

"Definitely sounds interesting." I said smirking some. It took us a while to get where we were going, and once we did, I think I understood what Sam was talking about.

----

(Charly's POV)

"Charly!" Monica screamed as I walked up. Even though I had just seen her three hours before, she ran up and hugged me. I laughed and walked over to her and the others.

"Hey who are they?" Lynn asked as she pointed to Sam and Dean.

"Oh, sorry. These are my friends Sam and Dean… guys this is Monica, Lynn, Karmen, Andrea and Callie, the other guys should be here later so you don't have to feel so.. well strange." I promised them.

"Six girls, trust me I don't feel out of place at…" Dean started, and then I hit him on the arm. He got the point.

We went inside and all ordered drinks. Monica and I pretty much just ignored everyone else and talked amongst ourselves, or at least until Jace got there.

"Hey Char!" He said when he spotted us. He walked over to me and Monica and sat down. "Are those the guys the ones from practice the other day?"

"Yeah, they are old friends. They're staying with me for a while since their in town and all." I told him.

"The tall one looks like he feels a little out of place…but the other one, it looks like him and Karmen are getting along." Monica pointed out. I looked over and saw what she was talking about. Dean and Karmen were flirting… well from the looks of it, Karmen had actually started it. I don't know why, but when I saw how intense this flirting had actually gotten a little spark flew in my stomach.. almost like jealousy which was absurd since I wasn't into this guy. But I decided to let it go. Plus from what I knew about Karmen, in about five minutes he would be done with her.

"Give it a couple minutes… he will back off." I said.

"How are you so sure?" Jace asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she will let her age slip in a second and I don't think he will go for a girl who is barely legal." I told them. I started to listen to their conversation and just like clock work, I heard it.

"So how old are you Dean?" She asked.

"Twenty six, you?" He replied. Her face was crimson.

"Umm, eighteen." Yup, he made up some polite excuse and came over to sit by me.

"You saw all of that right?" He asked. I gave him a dumb smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied. Jace and Monica were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Me, talking to your friend over there! Why didn't you tell me she was only eighteen? And how the hell did she even get in here?" He asked. This time none of us held back the laughter.

"We helped her make a fake ID a long time ago, but come on, it isn't like she told you that she just turned eighteen last week…" I said letting the whole truth come out.

"Last week! Aww man…" He said. I threw my head back in laughter then took another drink of my daiquiri.

"Hey I love this song!" I said completely changing the subject.

"Come on… lets go dance!" Monica exclaimed as she grabbed mine and Jace hands.

The rest saw us head to the dance floor and decided to follow.

"Seriously guys, we dance for a living, so why not make it fun?" Lynn said. We all agreed and did what we did best, just in a completely different way.

-------

(Dean's POV)

Sam was right. Hanging out with them was like hanging out with Vampires. They traveled and packs and acted completely insane. It was fun, but almost to much which made it tiring, but there was no way I was leaving yet.

"Ok Sam, loosen up. You can at least try to have fun." I told him.

"It just isn't that easy…" He said, he obviously wasn't letting go of something, and I wasn't going to push it out of him.

"Ok whatever dude." I said and took another drink. About that time the group came back from the dance floor and they were all laughing.

What I saw made my stomach cringe. Jace had his arms wrapped around Charly from behind and was about to pick her up and carry her. For some reason this made me feel some kind of anger… and I didn't know why. I mean I knew I had started to like Charly but she had made it very clear that we were never going to be anything. So why did this make me want to punch this guy out?

"Hey guys…" She said panting a little. I just looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Aww Dean, you don't look like your normal self. Is something wrong?" She asked. She wasn't quiet drunk, but she wasn't quiet sober. But the barrier she was in right now made her have some kind of glow about her. The walls were still there, but some had come down and she just let loose. In two days, I had never actually seen her smile, until now.

"Nothing…" I said, almost losing myself in her eyes. She noticed and blushed a little.

"Hey lets go dance!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand.

"But I thought…" I started but she cut me off.

"Hey, friends can dance together right?" She asked with the smile again. I couldn't help but smile back and nod. Then the fast song changed to something slow. She just exhaled.

"Good! I didn't know if I could handle moving that fast right now." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly placed my hands on her waist and looked down at her.

"Good boy, you didn't try anything…" She joked. I just laughed at her.

"You know, your friends at a lot of fun. Tiring, but fun." I told her.

"Yeah I'm sure you thought that about Karmen…" She teased. I cringed… I had hit on a girl barely old enough to have graduated high school.

"Hey how did she get into your company at seventeen?" I asked.

"Because she is damn good. She is from California, they scouted her and brought her here on scholarship. She is also like a genius or something and graduated high school when she was sixteen." She told me.

"So all of you are close? What about that Jace guy?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He is my partner, and best friend. I may not trust anyone, but if I did, he would be as close as it got." She said. I could tell she was serious about that.

"So you guys aren't like…" Charly got what I meant and busted out in giggles. I liked the way it sounded, she sounded innocent and carefree.

"No... Not at all. I mean, he is more like a big brother then anything." She said. This made me feel better.

"Good… I mean…uhh…" She just giggled more and that helped me relax.

"Look, I know I have been hard on you for the past couple days. But like I said, I don't trust anyone. But still, we did decide to be friends, and I would feel bad if you didn't tell me things…" She said. "I can't help it if you are…well…"

She struggled for a minute before finishing. "Well, attractive maybe? I mean…" She just blushed. "Anyways… just thanks for being cool with the friends thing."

"Well of course I think you're attractive, what guy wouldn't?" I told her smiling some.

"Thanks…" She said quietly. I could tell there was something wrong but I wasn't going to push it.

The song ended and we headed back to the bar with the other. That is when Charly started doing something that made the rest of the night completely different.

A few drinks later, and she was gone. Completely wasted and out of it. We were walking back to her place at about two and she had to lean against me just to keep walking.

"You guys are fun… after we kill this… whatever… well you should stay a while." She slurred out. Okay, so I wasn't the soberest thing, I wasn't as bad as her, but I wasn't good either.

"I wish…" I said. Sam just looked at us and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" She said as she turned her head in a funny way to look up at him. I stumbled a little and that is when Sam decided to take over.

"Ok, so I am going to take her from here before you both fall on your faces." He said as he grabbed Charly's arm and held on to her. She looked back up and him and smiled.

"Hi Sam." She said. He just laughed.

"Hey Charly." He replied, still laughing.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah I did." He told her. She just smiled more.

"I know he did…" She said as she pointed to me. I just turned.

"Hey don't talk about me behind my back!" I exclaimed even though I wasn't serious.

"Aww I'm sorry… can I make it up to you?" Charly joked.

"Oh I can think of many ways…" I said walking over to her and Sam.

"Ok we are here, both of you go to sleep…" Sam said as he unlocked the door. He went back to his room and went to bed and Charly and I stayed in the living room. She jumped into her favorite chair and sat there. Then she stared into space for a while before bursting out into laughter.

"What?" I asked laughing some myself.

"You're really cute…" She said, still laughing.

"So are you." I replied. She motioned with her finger for me to come over to her, which I did.

"We are friends right?" She whispered.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Because… I…" She stuttered some. "I'm cold…"

I looked into her eyes and she looked back into mine. Then with out any warning, we just kissed each other.

It was more then a kiss, with in moment it became a very intense make out session which continued into her room and onto her bed. Some how our clothes ended up all over her floor… and I'm figuring you can guess the rest…

----


	5. Morning

Chapter 5: Morning

My head was throbbing. Well, I should be used to it after these nights. It wasn't the first time I had done this, not by a long shot. I mean once upon a time I was even Karmen, sneaking in with a fake ID. Sometimes I even woke up to find a complete stranger sleeping next to me.

I didn't want to open my eyes, I felt an arm around me but I couldn't remember who it was. I remembered what I did though… oh man did I remember. Not bad by any means. But who I did it with was a complete mystery to me. He didn't seem to have a face anymore…

The sun was shining hard through my blinds and I whined in disagreement. Slowly I peeled my eyes open.

Bad mistake. Not opening my eyes, but the mystery man now had a face. And he wasn't such a mystery anymore.

"Oh God…" I said out loud. It must have been loud enough to wake him up.

My eyes widened in horror as his met my own.

"Oh wow…" He said. We just both froze and looked at each other in complete astonishment.

"You… I mean we… how did…" My head hurt even worse now and I couldn't make out a complete sentence.

"I think we both know how… but why is a different story… I mean other then both of us being completely wasted that is…" He said as he sat up. I took a deep breath and did the same thing.

"This is awkward…." I told him. He just nodded.

"Maybe a little. And I may be taking a long shot with this one but, I had a good time last night…" He said, getting all Dean-like again. I snarled, grabbed my robe off the floor, wrapped it around myself and got up.

"God I'm so stupid…" I muttered. I felt him walk closer to me and I moved away.

"Charly, I know what happened last night was well… unexpected, but you are acting really weird." He told me. I just stared off into space for a minute.

"Look can you just get out? I mean… what if Sam walked in or something? And I really just don't want to look at you right now." I sounded mean. Oh well… I was confused.

"Woah… hold on. Look I know you are looking at last night as a mistake but it isn't all my fault!" He exclaimed

Even if he was right, I wasn't backing down.

"Why the hell didn't you stop me! You knew where I stood on this… I mean how can I expect you to be half as upset as me. You finally got what you wanted… how the hell I agreed is something I will never remember. But even if you weren't in your right mind, you should have stopped it!" I exclaimed, well almost yelled.

"Me? Stop it? I was just as bad off as you were and even though I'm not positive about how this happened I am pretty sure I didn't start it!" He said, almost yelling himself. I scoffed and took a step towards him.

"I said get out." So he was about two of me, but that didn't scare me.

He just rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door then slammed it behind him. I sat down on my bed and sighed.

The truth was, normally I didn't freak out like this. But this wasn't a normal one night stand. There was no telling how long I was going to have to be around this guy and it seemed like the more time I spent with him the more attracted I was to the guy. And I didn't want that, I didn't want to get emotionally involved in anything that I knew couldn't last. I had been there, done that, and didn't want to go back. But last night… I can't avoid how I felt. It was like some incredible high, and it almost seemed like he cared. I didn't know what was going on with me… but I didn't want to find out.

-----

"You two can hang out here for a while or whatever. I am going to the theatre." I told them as I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

"I thought you had a day off?" Sam asked.

"Yeah well sometimes you just have to let things out. And the theatre is the best place for me to do that. Plus I need to work on my solo and think about some stuff." I said.

"But its dangerous for you to be there by yourself, after the vision and all, one of us should come with you." Dean said with out looking at me. I just rolled my eyes and finished putting on my coat.

"I'll see you two later." I said, not forgetting to slam the door on my way out.

It took me a good ten minutes to walk to the theatre. It was open for the dancers who wanted to put in some extra practice. Apparently I was the only one who wanted the extra practice.

I walked up to the stage, plugged in the small practice stereo and put in my music. Before I started moving, I just stood there and let the music flow through my body, consuming my mind and movement. Strangely enough, the song was about being heartbroken, or about being hurt and confused. It just depended on your outlook of it. Right now I used both.

I put every emotion and feeling I had into my movement and danced better then I ever had before. Instead of my normal quadruple pirouettes, I could do five or six. My jumps were higher and everything in my body just seemed to hit everything right on time.

However long this went on was a mystery to me. But after running through it a couple times I couldn't breathe so I took a break. I sat down on the edge of the stage and took deep breaths. That's when I heard it. A voice, an eerie whisper and I knew what was happening. With out time to retaliate I was pushed off the edge of the stage and landed on my side in the orchestra pit.

"Ow…" I said out loud. I couldn't make out what the voice was saying but I knew I had to get rid of it. I saw the smoky shape make itself out of thin air.

I hurried to my feet and ran to my big bag and dug through it until I found the right gun. It was filled with rock salt and I aimed it and shot, but the spirit moved to fast. Before I knew it she was behind me and choking me.

"I can help ease your pain…" It told me.

"I don't really need the pain to be eased… it helps me be human. Something you apparently aren't." Ok, bad idea to piss off the spirit. She just choked me more.

"Not yet…." It said. Then she lowered her mouth to my neck and all of a sudden I felt the energy and life being sucked out of me. Any feeling I once had was leaving and I wasn't able to move.

Before I knew it my whole world went black.

--------

(Sam's POV)

"Dean! We have to go now!" I said as I burst out of the room. I had gone to sleep for a little longer and had a vision of Charly being attacked again.

"Why what's going on?" He asked as he shot off the couch.

"The spirit got her, or is going to get her… we just have to go." I told him as I threw him his jacket.

We got in the car and speeded to the Trinity. Both of us jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"Charly!" I yelled, but when I got there she was no where to be seen. "Ok Dean, you look around here I'll go back stage."

And that's what we did.

I quietly walked around for a while and didn't find anything, then I heard Dean yell from the outside.

---------

(Dean's POV)

The first place I checked was the orchestra pit, and I was right.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. She was there, lying on the ground and her skin was deathly pale. I lightly touched her face to find that her skin was also cold. I brought my fingers to her throat to check for a pulse. There was one, but barely.

"Sam!" I yelled. Within seconds he was out here with me. "We got to get her somewhere fast or she won't make it."

"Ok, you get her to the hospital and I will find the spirit here. That way we can get two things done at once." He suggested.

"Sammy I'm not going to let you do this thing by yourself. You seem to forget it feeds off pain of lost loves. I remember you having one of those." I told him.

"Look it can't catch me and if we sit here and argue about this Charly is going to die. So are you taking her or not?" He asked.

"Fine, but I am coming back as soon as she gets admitted." I lifted her up into my arms and carried her to the car before rushing to the hospital

They put her under heavy sedation and on a breathing machine. They were pretty sure she would be ok, they just needed to wait until she woke up. So I went back to the theatre with Sam. I was to late for that to, he had already killed the thing.

"It found me, tried to feed off my pain, but I caught it off guard and shot it, then burned it." He said. "What about Charly?"

"She should be fine. They are keeping her for observation." I told him.

"Ok good, we should go and see her." He said.

"No, I think it is better we don't. Maybe we should even just leave town now." I suggested. Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"Dean! This girl who dad knows and who let us stay at her house is in the hospital and almost got killed! We can't just leave!" He exclaimed. "What is going on between you two? Why do you hate each other?"

I didn't answer. I just stared at him.

"Ok fine we will stay, but only until she gets out of the hospital. Then we are out of here." I told him.

He nodded. I guess that was enough for him.


	6. Broken

Chapter 6: Broken

"What?" I asked the doctor, as if I hadn't heard the doctor the first time. This couldn't be real…

"I'm sorry Miss Bray, but your wind pipe was almost crushed and you are still very weak. We are afraid that you won't be able to dance at your performance and it may be a while until you have the strength to perform at all." She told me.

I just took a deep breath and stared at the wall. After a few minutes she left and I was alone. There was so much anger inside of me and so much pain. Dancing was my life. It was my dream and the only thing I had after everything in my life left me. And now they didn't even know when I would be able to do it again. I picked up a mug that was sitting on the night stand thing and threw it hard against a wall.

"Woah… most people are normally happy when they get told they can leave the hospital." Sam said from the doorway. Dean was with him.

"I was until I found out I can't dance in the show that is in two days, and they don't even know when I will be strong enough to perform at all. My career just got thrown down the drain…" I told them.

"Charly, I'm sorry." Sam replied. I just shrugged and stood up.

"Nothing you can do about it so there is no use in apologizing. Wait… why are you two still here anyways? After you came by yesterday I thought you said you were leaving…" I asked them.

"We decided to stay an extra day in case you needed help or something…" Dean said, never looking me in the face.

"Well thanks for the incredibly kind gesture but I will be ok on my…" I was going to finish but my knees buckled underneath me and I fell forward. Dean caught me and helped me back up. Our eyes met for a second and for once in two days there was no awkwardness there. Just something that I would guess was pure attraction.

"Thanks…" I muttered as I pulled away.

"Let us give you a ride. Its freezing outside and you don't need to walk." Sam said. I just smiled some and nodded.

"Ok… fine." I said and we headed to their car. The ride was filled with uncomfortable silence. Poor Sam didn't know what was going on… but the entire ride I had been thinking about what I could do now that I wasn't able to dance.

There was getting a job, but the only thing I was qualified to do was perform. I never went to school for anything else. But then there was hunting… I was qualified to do that… but even though I knew how to handle demons and upper level stuff didn't mean I ever had. I mean that spirit was the most powerful thing I had ever fought and I didn't do a good job. In fact I almost died. Sure I was unprepared, but that could very well happen again.

Then another idea came to me. John… maybe he knew something I could do… I don't think Sam and Dean would be too thrilled if I called him while I was with them. But I needed something, something that would keep me going and living.

"I think we should wait until dark to head out, just in case." Dean said.

"Trying to be a hero now are we?" I joked. It may have sounded a little mean.

"We just want to make sure that you can get everything you need before we go." Sam said interjecting.

"Fine… whatever you want but I happen to be just…" Once again I fell. This time no one caught me. I groaned and got back up on my feet. "I'm just fine."

"Yeah I can see that." Dean said smirking. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room.

"I have a call to make!" I yelled before shutting the door.

I dialed his number and let it ring. After a while he picked up.

"Hey Charly… how are the boys?" John asked.

"Wait… how did you know they were here?" I replied.

"I talked to Dean a couple days ago… and he told me what happened to you. How could you be so unprepared? After everything I taught you…" He started.

"Look, I had other things on my mind. And Sam and Dean? They are just great… Sam is a sweetheart and Dean well…. He… well, I assumer you know how he is normally so he is just fine." I told him. He laughed a little.

"What about you? Feeling ok?" He asked. I sighed and told him about how I couldn't dance anymore and I didn't know what to do and that I wanted to hunt more but didn't know if I could do it.

"Charly, you are capable of it. But not by yourself just yet. If you can't perform then I want you to go with Sam and Dean on the road. They could always use an extra hand and it could help you learn more and eventually be able to be on your own." He told me.

"But John… I don't want to… I mean I can't just…" I didn't want to tell him the real reason I didn't want to travel with them.

"No, I will talk to them. But you are going. Case closed. If you want to be a stronger hunter and have nothing more to do, then you are going. Case closed." He said.

"Ok… I'll do it." I said quietly. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I took a deep breath and fell back onto my bed.

I probably needed to start packing.

------------

(Dean's POV)

About ten minutes after Charly disappeared into her room, dad called.

"Dad? What is it? Did you find it?" I asked.

"No Dean, this is about something else. This is about Charly. She can't perform, and that was the only thing grounding her. Now she needs something new, something to keep her going. She is a good hunter, she hasn't faced anything big before but she knows how to… but she can't go out on her own yet. So, I want her to go with you two. That way she can learn more and get stronger." He told me.

"What? But she… I mean…" I couldn't really tell him the real reason I didn't want her to come.

"But nothing… she wasn't to thrilled either but she is going and that's final." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied and we hung up.

"Charly! Start packing!" I yelled. She walked out of her room with a frown.

"I guess he called huh?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said a little reluctantly.

"Look it wasn't my idea… but I guess I don't have a choice… and I'm not to thrilled about it either." She told me.

"Let's just get you packed so we can leave ok?" I said quietly. She nodded and went back into her room.

The truth… I liked Charly. Even if she did have a bad temper and couldn't stand me. There was something about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on and it made me feel something for her. I just wished she felt the same way. And now that she was going with us, I had another person to worry about keeping safe. For now, her safety came first… even if I had to hide how I was really beginning to feel.

------------

(Charly's POV)

I was attracted to Dean. I felt something for him and I didn't like admitting it to myself even so there was no way I would admit it to anyone else. I had to hide it and I hated that. But I wasn't going to let him know, I couldn't. Especially now that I was going to have to be with him twenty four seven. Sure, he may be cocky, sarcastic and totally self indulged… but I felt something for him. And I didn't know if I liked it or not.

We left that night. I had to pack lightly which was challenging at first, but I got it sooner or later. I told my land lord I was moving and he said my apartment would be on sale with in a week. And then we left, leaving Chicago behind us.

"So where are we going again?" I asked from the back seat.

"Umm…" Sam started

"Well…" Dean continued.

"Guys… seriously… where?" I repeated.

"We have to go to New York…" Dean said quietly. I took in a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Well ok then…" I replied.

Home… we had to go to my old home. Where I grew up and spent the majority of my life. The place where my family was killed. And I had to go back there. This was one journey that was going to be a hell of a ride….


	7. Past

Chapter 7: Past

(Dean's POV)

Charly was sleeping peacefully in the back seat and Sam was driving. It was only going to take us about a day in a half to get the New York, but with everything Charly had been through she needed to rest. And this was the first time I had seen her sleep peacefully since well… the morning I woke up in her bed.

I tried to do anything to get my mind off of her. But it wasn't working, and then something reminded me of something that I needed to ask Sam about.

"So we are going back to New York… have you called Sarah and told her?" I asked Sam.

"No, I mean we don't know how long we will be in town and I don't want to make any promises I can't keep." He told me almost sadly.

"Dude you have to quit being such a wuss. Seriously last time I saw you two together you were in a major lip lock and now you won't even call her? You have issues…" I said. He snarled.

"I have issues? You're the one that is falling for the pretty girl in the back seat but won't fess up to it. Come on Dean, why won't you tell me what is going on with you two?" He asked.

"Because nothing is going on Sammy… unfortunately." I muttered the last part quietly.

"Well all I know is that if you two of you don't figure it out soon, this ride is going to be hell. All you have done while both of you were awake is argue. I swear she is like the female version of you or something…" He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever dude…" I said. And I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes and closed them.

---------

(Charly's POV)

When I woke up I was no longer curled up in the backseat of the Impala. Instead I was cuddled underneath blankets on a bed in some motel. I groaned and sat up.

"Hey, Sam went to get some food and he is bringing you back something." Dean told me. I just nodded and put my hand to my throat. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"My throat is still kind of sore…" I said hoarsely.

"That didn't stop you from yelling at me in the car earlier." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…" I replied. Dean and I had gotten in another fight about… I don't know something stupid. It seemed like we couldn't talk for five minutes with out arguing. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that we were so much a like… or that we slept with each other. I really don't know but it wasn't fun when he was winning, and right now my pain meds made me lose and I didn't like it.

"It's on the table." He said, noticing that I was looking for my medicine.

"Thanks." I said and opened the bottle.

"Be careful with those… they can be addicting." He told me. I laughed some.

"Thank you father." I said sarcastically before popping the two pills in my mouth.

"Do you not want water?" He asked as I swallowed. I shook my head.

"Please… that's for amateurs. I've been taking tons of different medicine since I was sixteen. This isn't any different." I told him.

"Why were you on meds?" He asked curiously.

"I was on post-anxiety stuff after my parents died, then they put me back on it when Autumn was killed. Then with vitamins and diet pills…" Man I really sounded like a crack head. Which I wasn't, it was all ordered by either doctors or dance teachers.

"Wait… diet pills? You are like ten pounds, why did you need those?" He replied with concern.

"They give you energy and keep your metabolism. One of my instructors made me take them." I told him. "It was kind of a hit in confidence, but I got over it…"

"Are you still on them?" He did not give up.

"No… not for about a year." I said. He just nodded. "Well look at that…"

He looked up at me curiously.

"I think we just had a whole conversation with out trying to rip each others heads off…" I said giggling some. He smiled.

"Well it's a good thing since Sam isn't here to intervene…" He said.

Later Sam came back. He knew my throat was soar and got me soup and a chocolate shake. Strange combination but it was perfect.

"So I think we need to get dressed and go somewhere." Dean said. "This room is getting old…"

I nodded and so did Sam. So we went to a small bar and did out research. I liked this place. It wasn't full and loud. It was just quiet and simple. Perfect place to come just to hang out, or do research like us.

"What are we even looking for?" I asked as Sam and I sat down at a table. Dean had found other things… or shall I say other women to occupy his time with.

I heard Sam say some stuff about shape shifters or something. But I wasn't listening. I was to busy staring at Dean and watching him flirt.

I couldn't believe him! Or these girls! Sure they were attractive but obviously stupid. I mean they fell for every one of his stupid pick up lines and just giggled at everything he said. And he was eating it up. I swear guys like him and girls like them made me want to vomit.

Why did I even bother? I did feel something for him, and this hurt a little but I could never ever put my heart on the line and be with a guy like him. Ever. And this just proved it.

"Earth to Charly… are you listening?" Sam said tapping me on my shoulder. I was brought out of my angered trance.

"Sorry…" I muttered. He just laughed.

"You know if you like him, you could tell him. I'm pretty sure he would love to hear it." Sam told me.

"I couldn't ever be with someone like him. Plus who is saying I like him?" I said. He just smiled.

"Don't wait forever Charly… in this business we never know how long we might have. So we just have to live each day like it's our last." He said.

"Wise… now I know why Dean calls you geek boy." I teased. He just rolled his eyes.

"You two are so alike and you don't even know it." He muttered as he went back to his laptop. I just laughed and went back to staring around the bar. Then someone walked in. I heard the bell on the door and quickly turned my gaze to be met with a familiar face.

"Oh my god…" I whispered and stood up. She noticed me to and we both broke into a fit of smiled.

"Charly! Oh my god I haven't seen you in… well like four years! What are you doing back?" She asked.

"Umm.. road trip…" I lied. She just smiled and we hugged again.

"Its so good to see you again!" She said.

"You to Sara!" I exclaimed.

---------

(Dean's POV)

Charly had been staring in my direction and it totally made me question what I was doing… but after a couple drinks I didn't care. But then someone walked in the door. She looked familiar and Charly had run up to her and embraced her. I looked over at Sam whose expression matched mine. So we both walked over to them. Then we knew why she was so familiar.

"Sara?" I asked. Sam had a smile so wide it was going to his ears.

"Dean? Sam?" She said smiling. "Oh my god how are you two?" She asked as she hugged me. When she got to Sam she gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Fine…" I have a feeling Sam would have said more but Charly cut him off.

"Wait a second… how do you guys…" The she looked at me with this questioning expression.

"Hey this one was on Sam." I said honestly. And she actually laughed.

"They were in town and I met them on some… well business…" Sara was having some trouble with this one.

"Possessed painting, we had to destroy the spirit inside and Sara helped." I explained. Charly nodded and kept smiling.

"How do you two know each other?" Sam asked Charly.

"We went to school together since like… kindergarten, I mean we practically grew up together and were like best friends, until I moved that is." I said kind of sadly.

"Huh… small world." I said. Then Charly and I both must have noticed the way Sam and Sara were looking at each other. She was just quicker to do something about it.

"Hey Dean… why don't we go outside for a minute. I think I left my wallet in your car." She said.

"I can just pay… I mean you can pay me back later if you want but…" She hit my on the arm and nodded to the others and I got the point. "Oh… ok I will go with you."

We both walked outside and stared in the window.

"So Sam and Sara huh?" She asked.

"Yeah… pretty strong attraction, but we just haven't had time to come back while we have been looking for this demon." I explained. She nodded and then something darkened in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head slightly as she stared at the two people we knew.

"They really like each other…" She said quietly. I noticed she didn't have her coat on and it was freezing outside. She started she shiver and as if it was instinct, I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my leather jacket around both of us. She was uneasy for a second, but the relaxed and stopped shivering.

"Yeah… they do…" I said. But I wasn't staring at Sam and Sara. I was looking at Charly.


	8. Admit

Chapter 8: Admit

(Charly's POV)

Dean had pulled me close to him and wrapped his jacket around both of us. I couldn't help but feel immediately warm.

After a few minutes I felt like someone was looking at me. So I looked up and saw Dean's eyes planted on me. But they didn't have the same look that they normally did. Instead they were soft and kind, and I got lost in them. I couldn't think of some snarky comment to say, so I just pulled away a little and stared at him. Strange feelings started pulsing through my veins and I didn't know what to do about it. I felt extremely safe but at the same time I had never been more afraid. With out notice our faces inched closer together until our lips met.

It was soft… and quick. It may have been longer but I pulled back and covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm sorry…" He said and started to pull away. I quickly grabbed his arm and slowly pulled him back to me.

"Don't be…" I replied, hardly believing myself. "I think it was mutual… and… I think… I liked it."

I laughed at myself and blushed. Dean smiled and put his hand on my back then pulled me closer to him.

"Does this mean anything?" He asked.

"I don't know… I mean, I know how I feel… but I don't know what I want." I told him honestly. "What about you?"

"I know what I want… but at the same time I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry we've been the way we have been… you know fighting and all of that. It's just…" But I cut him off.

"We don't know how else to keep away from what we really want to do…" I said. He nodded.

"So what do we do now?" He asked. I didn't know. I mean… I did, but I just wasn't all the way sure.

"I guess we can either pretend nothing happened, or take things slow and see what we really feel… although I must say that I may miss arguing with you." I joked. He laughed some and pulled me closer to him.

"I think I like option two the best." He told me. I smiled.

"Me too." I told him. Don't get me wrong, I was scared out of my mind to start this, but I didn't want to deny my attraction and feelings anymore. "So what are you going to tell your little girlfriends in there?" I asked. He laughed some.

"I'm going to tell them that I got a much better offer." He said. This time I laughed.

"So its really cold… should we go back inside?" I asked.

"We can, but I can think of some other places we can go to do some other things that would make you a lot warmer then that bar…" He said with that attitude that only he could possess. I laughed and pushed him off of me.

"I think I may have to have more to drink before I take you up on that offer." I said before walking inside. It wasn't long until Dean followed.

-------------

(Sam's POV)

"So, how long have you been in town?" Sara asked me.

"Just got here today actually. I was going to call you in the morning…" I replied. Actually, I hadn't really decided if I was going to call her or not, but it sounded good.

"Well I guess I saved you a phone call huh?" She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah… hey can I buy you a drink?" I asked. She just kept smiling.

"Sure, why not?" She replied. We went back to mine and Charly's table and started talking. I asked her how she had been and vise versa… things were going good. I never realized how much I missed her.

"So what is going on with those two?" She asked pointing to Dean and Charly who had come back inside and were sitting at the bar together. With out fighting. Actually, they were flirting with each other? Woah… I missed something.

"I really have no clue, before we got here they hated each other and now, well look at them. But I have officially decided to stay out that side of my brother's life unless I absolutely have to." I told her.

"Charly's a good person, she deserves someone who cares about her, especially after all she has been through." Sara said. I nodded. She was right. Charly did deserve that.

We talked for a while longer and our night ended with the four of us agreeing to see each other again sometime before we left.

"Night Sam…" Sara said. She reached up and we kissed for a moment. It was a pretty perfect moment.

-------------------

(Charly's POV)

Sam and Sara were adorable. Case closed. Their names even sounded adorable together. Hmm, I wonder if Dean and my name sounded as cute.

Dean and Charly. Charly and Dean.

Well, I kind of had a boy name, so it sounded odd. Other then that though it sounded ok. Wait… when did I become so giddy?

Oh yeah, after the kiss. After we decided on what we were going to do… I couldn't help but be happy about all of this.

When we got back to the motel Sam got in the shower and Dean looked over at me mischeviously.

"Oh no… take things slow remember? I'm not going to be one of your little sex toys." I said smiling some. He laughed at my reference.

"But does that mean I can't even do this?" Before I had time to ask him what it was, he pulled me to his chest and pressed his lips against mine, and they didn't leave for a very long time. The kiss got deeper and deeper until I finally had to come up for air.

"Ok… you can do that, but if I feel any clothing being removed, you are going down." I whispered. He just laughed and kissed me again. We continued our make out session, until we were caught.

"Alright now you two, seriously what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. Dean pulled himself off of me.

"We were kissing?" Dean questioned. I just laughed and rested my head on his chest.

"One minute you are at each others throats, the next… well your still at each others throats, but in a whole new way…" Sam said.

"We just decided that life is short, so why not live it." I said smiling. Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head. But I swore I saw a smile.

"Just don't do anything to make her mad Dean, she might kill you!" He said before grabbing his bag and going back into the bathroom.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you babe?" Dean asked. I smiled evilly.

"Who knows, I might." I joked. His eyes widened and I tip toed up to kiss him.

"Well, killing me wouldn't be very nice. I may get angry." He replied as I trailed kisses down his neck.

"Sometimes I'm not very nice." I said through kisses. He made some strange noise and I could tell he liked what I was doing but he pulled away.

"See, you said take things slow, and I can't do that when you do things like… that…" He told me. I laughed and sat down on my bed.

"Ok, fine… lets keep our distance before we do something we will regret… again…" I said. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Alright, I guess we can try." He said. I nodded and laid down. "Wait, does this mean I still have to sleep on the floor?"

I giggled. "Yep… unless you want to share with Sam." I said.

"So not cool…" He said before getting in his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Dean." I said before pulling the covers over me and closing my eyes.

"Night Charly…" I heard him say before I drifted off into slumber.


	9. Hunt

Chapter 9: Hunt

"I thought you said this was a shape shifter? How did it get changed to a spirit?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom after I finished getting ready. Sam was sitting on his bed looking at his laptop and Dean was at the small table eating.

"You wouldn't shut up, so I just went with my first instinct. I had to tell you something." Sam told me.

"Sorry… I didn't know I was that annoying." I joked, laughing at myself.

"No, its not that… You just, well… like I shut up, so I gave you something. But now we have to deal with what it really is." Sam said.

"Ok and what exactly does this spirit do?" Dean asked before stuffing his face with another bite of what looked like pancakes. I was really hungry so I walked over to him and peaked over his shoulder. He must have noticed I was there and turned to look at me. I smiled as sweetly as possible and he laughed.

"Hungry?" He asked quietly. Sam was on the other side of the room explaining this thing and we definitely weren't listening.

"A little…" I replied, still keeping the smile and matching his tone. I looked down at his plate and bit my bottom lip. He was trying hard to fight back his laughter.

"Do you want some of my food?" He asked again. I kneeled down next to his chair, then looked over to make sure Sam was still blabbing on about the spirit before leaning into whisper in Dean's ear.

"Please…" I said. He turned slightly and out faces were extremely close. I pulled back some and he cut off some of the pancakes, stuck the fork in them and held it to my face. I reached over to bite it off but he pulled it back and ate it himself. My mouth gaped open and he chewed and laughed at the same time. I pretended to pout and be hurt.

"Ok here…" He said before repeating the cutting process again and holding the full fork to me. I open my mouth and devoured the food off of the fork. Never, had fast food tasted so good.

"Yum…" I said. The sides of my mouth were sticky with syrup.

"You're a messy eater..." Dean whispered as his face got closer to mine.

"Oh am I?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, but I don't mind helping you clean off at all…" He said before capturing his lips in mine and taking what syrup had gotten on my mouth off. I giggled into the kiss and that was what gave us away.

"Ok you two did you hear anything I just said?" Sam asked agitatedly. We pulled away for a moment but our eyes never left each other.

"No… but could you leave and come back to tell us later?" Dean asked. I hit him on the arm and stood up.

"Sorry Sam… what were you saying?" I said as I walked back over to the other side of the room, leaving Dean to scoff in his disappointment.

"This spirit is in this antique store that is full of old celebrity's stuff. Whenever people are buying things from there, they are getting brutally murdered. So apparently this spirit can duplicate." He explained. Man that was a lot shorter then the first one.

"Ok… so if it is duplicating we just need to find its origin, which is probably somewhere in the store, and destroy it." I said.

"Yeah but how are we going to get in? I mean this place is by appointment only and you have to make them weeks in advanced. They aren't just going to let us waltz in there." Sam said. I thought about it for a second, and then it came to me.

"Well, we happen to have a friend who owns an auction house and I bet they do some business with that particular store. I bet she can get us in." I said, referring to Sara. Sam blushed and smiled some. I grabbed his phone off the nightstand and threw it at him.

"Wait you want me to call her?" He asked, blushing some. Dean and I laughed.

"Yep, so I suggest you do it now. The sooner we can get this thing done the better." Dean said, finishing off his breakfast. I was still hungry. Sam sighed and took the phone into the bathroom. I bit my bottom lip again and walked over to Dean.

"Is there anything in that bag for me?" I asked. He smiled and pulled out a breakfast sandwich and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said before standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek.

"You're unusually happy this morning, any reason?" He asked as he sat next to me. I smiled and finished off my sandwich.

"I just don't have any reason to pretend not to be happy about this trip anymore." I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

We weren't really anything official, but whatever we were was good for now. I finished my sandwich and then went over to my bed and lay down for a little while. Dean followed me and within seconds after lying down he had me wrapped in his arms.

"Hmm... I think I could get used to this." I said as I looked up him. He was smiling down at me.

"Same here." He replied. Then we kissed again, this time for longer. His hands roamed up my back and then back to my waist only long enough to pull me as close to him as possible. After a while our position changed and instead of lying on our side, I was literally lying on top of him. His hands continued to caress my back and ribs gently. Everything about him made me feel so enticed in that moment.

Of course Sam had to come out of the bathroom.

"Ok, so from now on, I think we should get two rooms or set some kind of rules." He said. Dean and I pulled away from each other and I got off of him.

"Or you could just work on your timing." Dean suggested. I giggled some and once he sat up I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What did she say?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She can get us in, but under one condition… she has to do this case with us." He said, rather reluctantly.

"Well she already knows everything about what we do, but what about the danger part?" I asked.

"She has gone with Sam and I before, she was okay then… and if we want in, then she has to." Dean said. I nodded, and so did Sam.

---------

"Woah… this is a huge antique store…" I mumbled as we got out of the car. The four of us walked inside to be greeted by an old woman who apparently knew Sara. She introduced us as her friends who were only in town for a few days and wanted to look around. She showed us around, and then let us look around freely.

Nothing seemed to strike as a point of origin for the spirit, but when the woman was far enough away, Dean pulled out the EMF and the readings were huge. But finding the origin point wasn't easy. The four of us split up and looked for and item that was overlooking the entire store. It would make sense for the origin to be something that could see the entire store. That way when it duplicated itself it would know what was being bought. But so far, there was nothing.

I sighed and turned another corner, that's when I saw them. Pointe shoes of Maria Tallchief. Only one of the greatest American Ballerinas ever. I walked over to them and looked in the case. They were the ones she wore for 'Firebird' the ballet that she practically made famous. I ran my fingers over the glass that was containing them. She was my inspiration as a little girl and now there was only glass between me and the pair of shoes that she danced her most memorable and incredible performance in.

"Charly? Babe what are you looking at?" I heard Dean ask from behind me.

"Just these…" I said. He walked over to me and put a hand on my waist while looking over my head at the shoes.

"What's so special about them?" He asked.

"They belonged to Maria Tallchief, one of the greatest dancers of all time… I can't believe that I am actually seeing these…" I said with more passion then I knew I had.

"So they are the dance shoes of some dead dancer?" He asked. I elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"Dean! She was amazing… I mean when I was younger she was my inspiration! Plus, she's not dead." I said, laughing some. He was a little taken back but just laughed at himself.

"Oh… so I guess she was pretty good then huh?" He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah… she was." I replied smiling. "Come on, let's keep looking."

This time the two of us didn't split up. He followed close behind me with one arm draped around my waist.

After a while when we were about to give up, I sighed and lifted my head to look at the ceiling.

God we were stupid.

"Guys…" I said to Sara, Dean and Sam. They turned to me and I pointed up.

The entire ceiling was a mirror. The silence between us increased. But at that time it was getting dark outside, and as it did, the mirror clouded and the lights started to flicker.

"Mrs. Abbey…" Sara whispered, referring to the old woman who owned the store. She looked up at Sam and then we all ran to her office.

But it was too late. Mrs. Abbey was dead. She had been cleaning some of the newer items… and now she was lying on the ground with the antique knife that had apparently belonged to some president stabbed into her. We backed out of the office and closed the door behind us.

"Oh god…" I whispered. Dean pulled me closer to him. We all ran for the door but it was useless, the spirit must have seen us using the tools we had been using to track it and now it was angry. It had locked us in the store. It wasn't long before the lights went off and the store was completely black.


	10. Fight

So School starts tomorrow… and updating will start to cease. Once or twice a week probably, maybe three until September when dance starts. Oh goodness… summer is over….

Want to here something funny? While writing all of these chapters, I have to be careful and make sure to write 'Charly' and 'Sara' instead of 'Annie' or 'Gabi'. Sometimes when I go back to proof it, those names will be in there instead of the real ones… I need to let go of this attachment…

---------------------------

Chapter 10: Fight

Dean and Sam were smart on at least one thing. They never went anywhere with out a flashlight. The each pulled one out of their jacket pockets and turned them on.

"You ok?" Dean asked me. I heard Sam do the same to Sara.

"Yeah… you?" I replied. He shone the light in my direction and I could finally see him. It relieved me some.

"Yeah, I'm good…" He whispered. I took one step closer to him and he did the same. Once we got close enough he grabbed my hand. "Whatever you do, until I say differently, don't let go." He told me. I looked up into his eyes and they were full of some kind of sincere seriousness I had never seen before. All I could do was nod.

"Sam? Sara?" I said, barely over a whisper. I was still facing Dean, and instead of hearing one of their voices reply, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It scared the hell out of me. I jumped and turned around, only to see Sam laughing at how spooked I got.

"Hey, we're ok…" He told me. I took a deep breath and nodded. Then I looked down and saw that their hands were intertwined like ours. I smiled inwardly and took a step back towards Dean.

"So what are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"We have to destroy the ceiling somehow without killing ourselves." I said.

"But the ceiling is a mirror; if we destroy it that glass is going to crush us." Dean replied. No one had anything to say. Then it came to me.

"Wait… the roof can't be made of glass right?" I started, they nodded. "Well, then there has to be some kind of change and space in between it mirror and the actual roof, like an attic. So we just have to get into the attic, release the mirror, and then once it falls it will crash and we will be free."

"That's a pretty good idea…" Sam said. Sara and Dean agreed and we split up to look for the attic.

Dean's hand clutched mine in a death grip as we walked through the store.

"Hey Dean, I know you are just trying to make sure that I am still here and all, but cutting off all blood flow to my hand isn't such a great idea… then I might have to have it amputated and I wouldn't be as attractive anymore." I joked. He had been so tense and serious, but when I said that he actually let himself relax a little.

"Sorry…" He loosened his grip a little but not much. I just smiled and pulled him back so he would stop for a second. There was enough light so that I could see his face in some kind of illuminated glow. It would have been kind of romantic if this thing didn't have us in a death trap. I stared into his eyes and made him do the same.

"I know this is your job and you are just trying to get it done… you don't need me to worry about on top of that. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. But I do appreciate it." I told him. His face softened a little and he kissed my forehead lightly.

"I do have to worry about you… even if you can take care of yourself. I can't help it." He told me. I didn't feel like arguing with it at this point because there were more important things to do. Finally we found a door and opened it. Like we suspected it led to stairs and up to the attic.

"I'll go get the others…" I said before starting down the stairs. Before I could get all the way down he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" He told me. I just stared at him.

"It's better then you going down there… you find a way to release the mirror and then when I get them up here we can let it crash and get the hell out of here!" I exclaimed. He looked around hesitantly and finally sighed and gave it.

"Be careful." He said. I smiled and hugged him for a second.

"I will be." I assured him. He handed me the flashlight and then used a lighter to see his way around the attic. The windows up there were open and the moonlight gave the room some light.

I headed downstairs quietly and looked for Sam and Sara.

"Sara? Sam?" I whispered every few seconds. But I couldn't find them. I started hearing some noises upstairs and I got very anxious to find them and get back to Dean, I had a really bad feeling about something.

"Guys where are you?" I said, almost to myself. Then I felt another hand on my shoulder. This time instead of panicking I grabbed the hand, twisted it around and kicked the person to the floor. That was a mistake.

"Damn Charly…" Sam muttered. I looked up and saw Sara, she was just laughing.

"Well quit sneaking up on me!" I exclaimed as I helped him up.

"Where's Dean?" He asked.

"In the attic, trying to find some way to release the ceiling, I came down here to get you guys." I told them. We started heading back to the attic. But this spirit must have decided it was time to play games. One of the old wooden chests started to inch closer to us, then its motion changed from slow to quick, knocking all three of us down. We pushed it away and started running for the attic. Small objects started to throw themselves at us but we made it into the stair room and shut the door. We sighed, but then heard the noises upstairs again. The three of us looked at each other and darted up the stairs.

The spirit had taken a form. It lived in the mirror, but had taken shape and was attacking Dean. He must have forgotten his gun. And just earlier I thought he was being smart. Man was I wrong.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Ok that was stupid to. It distracted Dean and gave the spirit a chance to throw this huge ball thingy at Dean's head and know him out.

"Shit." I said. Then I grabbed Sam's bag from him and searched through it. Certainly he wouldn't have forgotten a gun to. And he didn't. I pulled it out of his bag and aimed it at the ghost. It was full of rock salt and two shots repelled it.

"Next time think on your feet Sam." I muttered as I handed the gun to him and ran over to Dean. He was out cold. There was blood running from him head and when I looked down there was blood seeping through his shirt. Hesitantly I lifted it up and saw a cut along his stomach. I looked around the area and found a sharp statue thing that had blood on the tip of it. The spirit must have used it to cut him. The gash was pretty deep and bleeding badly. I didn't know what to do, so I just ripped off some of the inside of my jacket and wrapped it around his wound.

"I think I found the lever." Sam said.

"Then pull it!" I told him. He did, and in seconds the whole building shook some and there was a huge crash.

Our work was done. Between the three of us, we got the unconscious Dean down the stairs and into the car.

"Are we going to the hospital?" Sara asked. I looked up at Sam in the same curiosity.

"No, not now anyways. He will be ok, it's nothing to serious." He said, but I could feel the fear in this voice.

"Sam, why don't we just take him to a hospital and let them give the yes or no? I mean what can it hurt?" I asked him. There was uneasiness in his face.

"We just try to avoid them… I mean with fake insurance and all that, its not easy to pull off. He would kill me if he was ok and I took him." Sam said. I could tell he wasn't happy about it though.

I just closed my eyes and looked over at him. Sam took me and Dean back to the motel before taking Sara home. We laid him on my bed and for a few moments he woke up. I was sitting on the bed next to him trying to clean the cut on his stomach.

"So I wake up to find you taking advantage of me… I knew it…" He joked quietly, but I could see the pain in his face.

"Of course… how could I resist it?" I replied rolling my eyes. He laughed some but then winced when I pressed the rag filled with rubbing alcohol to his open wound.

Sam was right; he didn't need to go to the hospital. It wasn't anything that we couldn't fix.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked me. I smiled and finished putting the bandage on him.

"You're alright, but your head was bleeding to and you probably have a little bit of a concussion. So you need to sleep." I told him.

"Ok, I'll sleep on one condition." He said. I shook my head.

"You always have to make everything so damn difficult…" I teased. He smiled. "Ok, what condition?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked. I knew it probably had something to do with be disillusioned, but it was bittersweet that he would even ask.

"Where else would I be?" I whispered before leaning down and pressing my lips to his lightly. He kissed back for a moment then I pulled back. "Now sleep." I ordered. He smiled again and closed his eyes.

It was in that moment that I realized something that scared me more then a object possessing spirit. It scared me more then vampires and demons combined. It even scared me more then my reoccurring nightmares of Autumn and Emma.

I realized that I had more then 'just feelings' for him.

I realized that it was a very huge possibility that I was falling in love with Dean Winchester.


	11. Fake

So school has started… how wonderful…. And that really isn't sarcasm, school has been great, I hope it continues this way! But I am very excited to be writing this. There is more bad news though, my computer has been infected, so I am finding time between running scans and fixing everything to write because I miss it, but until it is completely fixed, updates will be even more scarce then now, but hopefully by the end of the week it will be completely fixed and things will go back to normal!

----------------

Chapter 10: Fake

I watched him sleep for hours while I pondered in my feelings. Was I really falling in love with him? Or was I just scared because he got hurt? But either way it proved that the feelings I did have were stronger then I suspected and that scared the hell out of me. This was just supposed to be a reality thing for us. We had feelings for each other, but I doubt either one of us suspected they would ever turn this strong… but I didn't know how he felt. It wasn't even really a relationship; we just flirted, and kissed… and did all the fun stuff with out being 'exclusive'.

But now…. Just seeing him lying there so defenseless and almost weak made me incredibly sad. I mean it was unnatural for me to be this upset… and maybe I was over thinking it, but I just didn't know anymore.

The next time I looked at the clock it was three a.m. Sam still hadn't come back and something told me that was a good or bad thing. But I didn't need to be worrying about both of them so I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hello?" He answered groggily as if he had been woken up

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah… sorry I didn't call, Sara and I were talking and watching this movie and I guess we fell asleep." He told me. I let go of a deep breath.

"Its fine, I just didn't want to be worried about both of you guys. But as long as your ok I'll let you go back to sleep or come back here or whatever…" I rambled on for a second.

"Ok… I'll see you later." He said before we hung up. Him being ok took a huge weight off my shoulders.

I looked back over at Dean. He was still sleeping, but it looked anything but peaceful. He was in pain that was obvious. But like Sam said, there was no point in potentially going to jail if we didn't have to. Still, I wanted to get him some kind of pain medicine.

My bag had some kind of meds in it. I didn't quiet remember what but something would work. So I went and dug through it until I found some that would work. I put them on the nightstand so when he woke up he could take them. But he wasn't waking up, and I refused to go to sleep until he did. So I did what any hunter should do. I grabbed the laptop, walked over to the table, and started researching for a new case. A couple hours later, after no luck finding something evil, I heard a voice.

"You broke your promise…" Dean said hoarsely. I smiled, stood up, and walked over to him.

"I did?" I replied softly.

"You said you'd be here when I woke up… but you were all the way over there…" He said as he pointed to the table. I laughed a little and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, but you took a pretty long nap there… and I couldn't just sit and look at you the whole time. I mean no matter what you think you aren't _that _hot." I joked. He lifted an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"There are a lot of other girls out there who would disagree." He said back. I giggled some.

"Well then maybe they should be here taking care of you." I grabbed the bottled of medicine and got out two pills before handing them to him. "They will help with the pain."

He took them gladly. Then he looked back up at me and his face went from pained to concerned and confused.

"Charly have you slept?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Nahh, I wanted to make sure you were ok. Sam is fine to by the way, he claims to have fallen asleep at Sara's and will be back later." I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah right he fell asleep…" He said rolling his eyes. I laughed a little more before our eyes caught in each others. Then both of our smiled faded and our faces went into some kind of deep intensity that I couldn't explain.

It was one of those moments where you could have said anything. But I had so many things that I wanted to say and I didn't know which one to say first.

'_You scared me…'_

'_I was so afraid that something worse was going to happen…'_

'_Don't ever do that again…'_

'_I think I may be falling in love with you…._'

All of those ran through my head and more… I knew the last one was out. But the first one seemed plausible.

"You scared me Dean…" I told him quietly. The intensity in his face softened a bit and he patted the spot on the bed next to him. I accepted the offer and laid down next to him, only seconds later did his arm snake its way around my waist and pull me closer to him. My head rested lightly on his shoulder and his free hand held one of mine.

"I'm okay." He said reassuringly.

This was a huge insecurity. I knew it was a very unattractive one, but everyone I ever cared about had been taken away. And for the past couple days after being with Dean the insecurity started to shed a little. But he had just been attacked by a spirit… and now they were back and I didn't like it at all.

I laughed inwardly at myself. "God… what kind of person am I? You are the one that is hurt and I am the one that is being comforted…" I mumbled before trying to get out of his grasp.

Injured or not he was still strong and he wasn't letting me go.

"You don't have to do this." He told me, the seriousness came back into his eyes.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Pretend not to be scared. I understand and I don't hold it against you… its ok to open up to me Charly…. I promise." He said. I could tell part of it was from the newly kicked in medicine, the other part was genuine though. But I wasn't saying anything yet.

"Dean I…" But he didn't let me finish.

"Would it help if I told you I was scared to?" He told me. I looked up and him and smiled a tiny bit.

"Dean Winchester was scared? Now that is a shocker." I joked. He laughed a little and then pulled me even closer.

"Yeah I was… I mean when you have an unidentified object charging itself at your stomach you get pretty freaked out. Then there's blood and all that, and pain… but the worst part was never knowing if I could do this again…" Before I had time to asked what 'this' was, he pressed his lips up against mine with more passion and want then I have ever experienced.

"Well… I would have been really disappointed if you weren't around to do that anymore…" I said breathlessly after we pulled apart. I felt him smile before I opened my eyes. His were there staring back at me.

"Now will you open up to me?" He asked. I slowly blinked and took a deep breath.

"I don't think you understand how scary this whole situation really is for me. I care about you, and I've lost anything and everything I've ever cared about… after last night it just got worse for me… I'm sorry that I feel that way but I do… and I don't know what to do about it." I told him honestly.

"So that's why you're distant…" He whispered. I nodded a little.

"Dean I don't want to lose you." I said quickly. He squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I promise." He said. I nodded and leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"You need to sleep." He told me.

"Will you be ok?" I asked. He kissed the top of my head.

"Quit worrying about me and sleep. I'll be fine." He said. For once I didn't feel like arguing. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

As I drifted off it was becoming clearer and clearer that loving Dean was going to be harder then I expected, but easier to fall into then I ever believed.

---------------

(Sam's POV)

"It's like eight… do you need to call them or go back?" Sara asked me. We had both fallen asleep on her couch watching a movie the night before and then I had stuck around. She really didn't seem to mind.

"I think Charly and Dean need some alone time. Plus anytime I barge in on them they are doing something I really don't want to see. So unless you just want me to leave I may stick around for a while… if that's ok…" I said. She smiled and walked over to sit next to me.

"Perfectly ok." She said smiling. Our faces got closer together and we kissed briefly.

"Now that is the real reason I want to stay." I said quietly as we pulled apart. She laughed out loud.

"Ok, you and your brother are so much more a like then you think." She said giggling. I just rolled my eyes and smiled a little.

"Are not!" I exclaimed.

"Are to!" She replied.

I had really missed her… and now I didn't know if I wanted to leave. Dean and Charly could handle this stuff right? I mean… ok they probably wouldn't get much done but Dean always did what he had to do… and I just felt like there was an opportunity here that I didn't want to miss.

I really didn't know what to do anymore.

----------

(Charly's POV)

Five hours later I was awake, but there was no Dean. I jumped up and once my senses were adjusted I heard the shower running and sighed in relief. I stood out of bed and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Dean? Are you ok?" I asked. It was dumb… but I was still half asleep.

I had just expected a simple yes or no. But instead he had gotten out of the shower, left it running, and slightly opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. I got a glance at the scar that was forming on his abdomen. But god… this whole just out of the shower look worked extremely well for him.

Instead of being answered his lips just found mine again and I didn't resist.

"Guessing that's a yes?" I replied when we pulled apart. Somehow the door got pushed farther open and our bodies were pressed together making my shirt wet from being against his bare chest.

"I'd be better with company…" He said suggestively. I blushed and contemplated a little. But once he kissed me again the contemplation was over. Sam wasn't there… how many more opportunities would we have.

"I think I could be decent company…" I said.

"Me to…" He whispered.

Within seconds the door was locked and everything from the past few hours was forgotten. Except for the one thing….

And I wasn't doing very good on trying to prevent loving him.


	12. Awaken

Chapter 12: Awaken

Sam hadn't come back yet, which was definitely ok by Dean and me. After our, well, shall I say occurrence in the bathroom, we came back into the main room and were now laying down on one of the beds just talking and holding each other. It was nice, and relaxing. But it just made my attempt of not falling in love with him harder and harder.

I had decided that Dean was like a drug. And if I didn't watch out I was going to be addicted before I knew it. He had this way of entrancing me and challenging me. I never felt that with any other guy before. And this had only been going on for about two weeks. But still, he was different in a weird kind of way. At first I thought he was the same as every other player and over-confident guy that I had ever known. And he was like that, but there was something just a little bit more mature about him then I thought there was.

"You okay?" He asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quietly as I propped myself up on my elbow so I could look down at him. He grabbed a strand of my hair and started to play with it. I smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"You're beautiful when you smile." He told me. I laughed some.

"So does that mean I'm not beautiful when I don't smile?" I joked.

"No, its just you don't smile that often, and you should." He said. This made my smile larger. I changed my gaze to stare directly into his eyes.

"I never had much reason to smile until now." I replied. This time he smiled and lifted himself up slightly so that he could kiss me, which he did.

The fireworks exploded. Even though the kiss was just a small one, everything inside of me wanted to burst with this strange sensation of happiness that I have never felt before.

It scared me. So I pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" He asked after my jolt.

"Umm, no I just…" I tried to think of a reason for pulling away from him, but I couldn't. There was no way I could tell him what I was feeling. Not with out expecting him to leave on the spot. And I didn't want him to leave.

Because I knew for a fact that I loved him.

-------------------------

(Dean's POV)

Charly was an amazing, talented, beautiful, smart but strange and confusing girl, plus so much more. But mostly strange… she never made sense and was always making me want to test her limits and she pushed me farther then anyone else. She wasn't just some mindless pretty-girl who only cared about shallow things like most girls I met. She was real, and all of the plain reality about her made me fall harder and harder for her. It made me fall so hard that I was scared of crashing because I didn't think she felt the same way.

She always pulled away at the littlest things. Like kissing, if she knew it wasn't going to go anywhere, she would jolt away. Or if I was holding her she would zone out and think for a minute then pull back. I didn't understand it and I wanted to.

Because if I was going to admit to falling in love with her, then I was going to need to know if she felt the same way. And I honestly couldn't tell.

She pulled away from my kiss so fast that I didn't know what hit me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to get the truth out of her.

"Umm, no I just…" She started. She was biting her bottom lip though… that normally meant she was thinking of some excuse or lie.

"Char?" I said. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Dean I… if I…" She couldn't get anything out. And that's when I knew.

She either felt the way I did, or she felt the exact opposite. Otherwise, why would she be acting like this? See... I was smart. No matter what Sammy or Charly said.

She sat up and started to get off the bed, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Then I sat up and looked her in the eye.

"Charly, what is it?" I asked. There was so much confusion written on her face, but for one second it went away and she just looked at me. For the first time since I met her she looked vulnerable and weak. Even when she was in the hospital she hadn't looked this defenseless.

"Dean… I love you…" She said quietly but surely.

Even though I felt the same way, I was completely taken back.

--------

(Charly's POV)

Shit. I hadn't meant to tell him. But his eyes and his face, and his touch… I mean for that one split second all my intuition left me and I was left with pure vulnerability and weakness. So I broke. I told him I loved him. And now he was staring at me like I was some kind of breakable object that he was afraid to shatter. That was not a good metaphor for the moment.

I was in shock that I said it, and he was in shock because I said it. So we were both staring at each other in shock.

"That certainly wasn't what I was expecting…" He said in monotone. I cringed and cursed at myself again before starting to stand up.

"I shouldn't have… oh god I'm so stupid! First I don't even want to know you, then I slept with you and then I hated you, then I liked you and we did the un-exclusive thing and now I love you? I make no freaking sense… they just need to lock me up somewhere and the world would be a much easier place…." I was rambling pretty intensely. But he stopped my by pressing his lips against mine with so much force and passion that I couldn't pull away until we both had to.

"If I said that I loved you to would you think I was crazy?" He whispered. I laughed.

"Well you would have to be pretty crazy to love me." I joked. I was so relieved.

"Call me crazy then." He said smiling.

"You're crazy..." I replied. He just laughed and pulled me down so that somehow I ended up lying on top of him.

"Only because you drive me crazy." He said through laughter.

"I am pretty good at that huh?" I said laughing myself.

"The best, you do a better job of it then Sam." He told me. Now I couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Well, I guess I should be honored then. Because driving you insane is a twenty-four hour job." I replied. Dean smiled and kissed me.

"You get a lot of pleasure out of it to, don't you?" He said after we pulled away. I giggled.

"Sure do… but I like doing this better…" I said before I leaned down and kissed him again.

"Hmm… I like that better to… do it again." He replied. I just laughed more and pressed my lips to his.

A few seconds later we pulled apart, both of us smiling. Dean reached up and put a strand of hair behind my ear. I giggled a little more while I wondered how long it had been since I 'giggled' this much. I felt like a little girl again, but I liked it, he must have to because his smile got wider.

"If I never let you go would you get mad?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. In fact, I would be one hundred percent okay with that." I told him, still smiling.

"Well good… because I don't plan on it." He said as his arms tightened themselves around my waist. His injury must not have been bothering him to bad because I was lying directly on top of him.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked. He smirked.

"You weigh like ten pounds… and no, I'm fine. I don't want you to move." His hands traced the sides of my waist where my tank top ended.

"Ok… then I won't move…" I whispered. We kissed again quickly… because Sam decided to come back. With Sara.

"I really need to start calling…" Sam said. I know I turned bright red and got off Dean quickly.

"Yeah you do…" Dean mumbled.

"Hi Sara…" I said quietly. She just laughed.

"Hey Charly…" She replied.

"So what is it?" Dean asked, obviously annoyed.

"Umm, actually Dean… can I talked to you outside?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, pulled a shirt on, kissed me on top of the head and then walked out of the door with Sam.

-------

(Dean's POV)

They just barge in and then Sam needs to talk to me. This really didn't make me very happy. But I would live. So I went outside with my brother to help him with whatever he wanted to talk to me about.

"What is it Sammy?" I asked.

"I want to stay in New York." He told me. Ok… he could not be serious.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep my anger and surprise at bay.

"Look, you and Charly are just as equip to handle this as you and me. And yeah I did want to find Jessica's killer… but lately I've realized that getting revenge on that thing isn't going to bring her back, it won't bring mom back either…" He started. Ok I wanted to kill him.

"Yeah but it will save a hell of a lot of lives. Sam do you know how mad dad is going to get?" I asked, but truthfully, I was the angry one.

"I don't want to leave Sara." He said honestly. "She is the first person since Jess who has made me feel completely happy. I miss that Dean… and if we leave and we find this demon then there is a good chance I will never see her again."

A month ago I wouldn't have understood. But because of Charly I did. But I wasn't just going to let him stay here. I wouldn't ever tell him this… but I needed him here. So I came up with a plan.

"What if Sara came with us?" I asked quietly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What! No! She could get killed! I mean the two times she has come on a job with us she was fine, but those were minor compared to a lot of things. I don't want to put her in that danger!" He exclaimed.

"No, not right away. Look, Charly and I will go out by ourselves for a month. In that month, you can stay here and train Sara. And if we don't find the demon within that month, then we come back and get you two. But if we do find that demon, then even though we won't be hunting as much, she will be able to protect herself if something paranormal did happen." I told him. He sighed and thought about it.

"One month?" He asked. I nodded sadly. "Ok… I'll talk to her about it."

And we went back inside.

---------

(Charly's POV)

"Dean is so not going to be happy about this…" I told Sara when she told me what Dean and Sam were talking about.

"Yeah… but he wants to stay, and I'm not trying to be selfish, but I want him to stay to." She said a little shyly. I smiled at her.

"Aww… does Sara have a crush on Sammy?" I teased, just like back in the old days. She sneered and hit me with a pillow.

"Yes she does!" She said laughing. But I wasn't about to let her hit me and not get revenge. So I grabbed another pillow and hit her with it.

Somehow this became an intense pillow fight. How immature I know… but still, it made us laugh. We didn't happen to notice the boys walk back in until Sara stood still for a minute and I knocked her over. Then she somehow pulled me down and we were both rolling on the floor laughing.

"So are we going to have to pay for all of these busted pillows or should we leave now?" I heard Sam say. We both looked up and saw their very amused faces and started laughing harder. I stood up and walked over to Dean. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You have fun under any circumstance don't you?" He teased. I nodded and smiled.

"Sure do." I replied before tip toeing up to kiss him lightly.


	13. Going

Chapter 13: Going

Sam and Dean's separation was hard to see. Of course Dean tried to play it off like it was no big deal and he wasn't hurting. Sam on the other hand got a bit more emotional, which then made Dean call him a girl and they both ended up laughing and then we drove off. But in his eyes I could see it. Sam was his little brother, and he missed him and worried about him. It was almost sad to witness. So I was determined to make him un-sad. And I was good at that.

"Want me to drive?" I asked talking over the distant hum of AC/DC. He looked over at me, worry still written on his face. I matched his worry with concern which he noticed and smiled.

"No I'm good for a while." He said with the fake smile. He grabbed my hand from across the seat and held it.

"You know you don't have to do that." I told him.

"Do what?" He replied.

"Try and be everyone's rock, you are allowed to be human you know." I said honestly. And by the look on his face he apparently didn't understand.

"You always try to be the hero; you heed to others feelings and their emotion and try to protect them instead of talking. Then you don't leave time for yourself to feel anything. You just block it over by worrying about everyone else. And while that's very sweet… you don't have to do it." I explained. He just sighed and took his hand away from mine. I cringed inwardly and realized that I hadn't helped any.

"Dean I…." But he cut me off.

"Charly don't ok? I'm not mad or anything, but can we just change the subject?" He asked.

That was exactly what I meant. He shut everyone off and he shouldn't! But this wasn't the time to deal with it.

"Ok, fine…" I said quietly. Even though I knew he wasn't mad, he must not have gotten that because he grabbed my hand again and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I just smiled and looked back over at him to see him looking back.

"Where are we headed again?" I asked.

"Texas, just sounds like a haunted house but dad is at a loss on the demon so we are just doing things to kill time." He told me. I sighed and nodded.

"How long to get there?" I replied.

"About two or three days. Give or take a little." He said. I nodded and shivered. The coldness from the winter air in the north was coming in the broken-heater Impala. Dean must have noticed because he took his jacket off and put it around me.

"Thanks…" I told him smiling.

I was quiet. Normally, I was never this quiet. But it was like a million things were running through my mind today. Like Dean being, well himself, and this new job, and how I missed dance, and Sam being gone and the fact that I loved Dean.

"You okay today? You don't seem like yourself babe…" He said.

"Just a lot going on in my head. Not that you would know what that's like." I teased, trying to show him that I was okay. He pretended to be offended but the signature smirk came out loud and clear.

"Nah, I prefer not to think about a lot of stuff at once, it just causes problems." He retorted.

"Good, I don't like guys that think. Then they just think they're smart and get all macho and rude." I joked.

"Yeah well I already know I'm smart, so I won't be like those guys." He replied. I just laughed more.

"No, you are much, much better." I said smiling at him.

"I love it when you smile…" He said softly.

"You've mentioned that before…" I told him.

"Yeah, but it's true." He replied. I just shook my head and reached over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks, but keep your eyes on the road. I would hate to die just because you like to see me smile." I said.

"At least you would die smiling." He tried to make a come back… it didn't work, and I ended up laughing really hard.

"Ok that was the lamest thing I have ever heard!" I said through giggles. Something must have amused him to because he was laughing.

"Hey when you've been driving for four hours, then you have a right to be lame." He retorted. I just shook my head as my laughter seized.

We talked a little bit, never letting anything get awkward. Then at around midnight we checked into a motel so we could get a few hours of sleep before driving again. Once we got in the room every muscle in my body was tense and crammed. So I grabbed the first shower, a very hot one, then let Dean take one and while he was in there, I did what every dancer knows how to do… I stretched.

The hot shower had relieved some of the tightness, so it wasn't so painful but at the same time more affective. After about 15 minutes of kicks, heel stretches, back bends, straddles, and running lunges, I lowered myself into the splits and held it.

I hadn't done anything like this in almost two weeks, so it wasn't easy but it felt amazing. So I did my favorite thing to do while sitting in a split. I reached for my back leg and bent it up, then arched my back so that my foot was touching my forehead and held it for a few seconds.

"Damn Charly!" Dean's voice said coming from the bathroom. My leg flew out of its hold and I looked up to see him staring at me in amusement.

"See something you like?" I asked as I stood up.

"Definitely." He smirked as I walked over to him. He hadn't put a shirt on yet and his hair was still wet which sent drops of waters falling down his body. It was incredibly hot.

Maybe I was gawking, but he noticed and got this cocky grin on him.

"I'm guessing you do to?" He said. I laughed a little and got closer.

"Maybe, but nothing to special." I teased. He just laughed some.

"You know, you are a very mean girl Charly Bray." He told me.

"Really now? I thought I was nice…" I replied. He brought his arms to my waist and gently pulled my closer to him while never taking his eyes off of mine.

"I give you compliment after compliment, but you can't ever say anything nice back." He joked. It was kind of true, but it was how we worked.

"Well, one of us has to be the tough one in this relationship." I said.

"And its you?" He asked.

"Damn straight. Now Dean, shut up and kiss me." I demanded. And he did so without questioning.

----------

Sam and Dean had been on the phone for an hour. I had no clue guys could talk for that long. But they were talking in some code and I heard laughter coming from Sam's side of the line and then Dean laughing himself. And it wasn't the 'oh that's funny' laughing either. It's the 'lets not let the girls catch us talking about this' kind of laughter. So I didn't even think I wanted to know what they were talking about. Fortunately I was driving so it wasn't bugging me. But after the hour was over, Dean hung up and looked over at me smiling.

"What is that about?" I asked.

"Apparently Sara is a little bit more stubborn then any of us gave her credit for." He said laughing some. I smirked.

"I could have told you that much. She hates being wrong, but loves to help. But if you tell her she is wrong she won't believe you until she is proven wrong. Sometimes she can get pretty defensive. It's actually kind of funny after a while." I told him, remembering some of our past together as kids.

"Yeah I think he is having fun, and she is doing pretty well to." He replied.

"Think we will find this thing before the time is up?" I asked, unintentionally changing the subject to something much darker then I meant.

"I don't know… and honestly, I kind of hope we don't. Its not that I doubt your abilities, it's just with Sam here, I guess I feel like there is a better chance of all of us getting out alive, and that's all I want." Dean told me slowly and honestly. I couldn't help but smile inwardly. He really did care more then anyone ever gave him credit for. All he wanted was for the people he loved to be safe. And it was sweet….

"Babe you don't have to worry about me. I love that you do, but you don't. I do want to find this thing though… and I swear I will kill it and any of its friends for what it did to Emma and Autumn." I said darkly. My speed had made a major increase in the past 20 seconds. Dean noticed and placed his hand on mine.

"You know we are all looking for this, and we have been doing it since we were kids… no one expects you to do it by yourself." He said. I clenched my jaw tightly before replying.

"No, they aren't, but for the past four years this is all I have ever wanted to do. And now I have a chance. It killed my sister and my niece… my baby niece, and I couldn't save her. She didn't deserve that. And if I could go back and replace my life for hers…" He wouldn't let me finish. My eyes were watering and my jaw was still clenched.

"Charly, don't do this to yourself. Not now, we don't even know where this thing is and right now we have another job to focus on." He started. Then we got to a stoplight and he finished. "And don't you ever say that you would rather be dead again… please."

It wasn't angry… but serious, and almost sad. I took a deep breath and when the light turned green, instead of heading straight I pulled into a gas station and just stopped. Over the past couple weeks something inside of me had changed. It was an energy and an emotion. I had known how to hunt since I was sixteen, but that didn't mean I had actually been in practice. And it stained you. Seeing those things and feeling that pain of either knowing you could die, or watching someone you love get hurt, it wasn't something you could just hide from. It was haunting, literally. But now I was in it, and there was no way out.

"This hunting thing really does take a toll on people doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah Char, it does. I know how hard it is, I've been doing it my whole life. But I'm here ok? You aren't alone." He told me, stepping completely out of his element and being supportive and sincere. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. His arm wrapped itself around my shoulder and pulled me to him. I relaxed into his embrace and without crying let a single tear fall down my face.

"I love you." He whispered so low that it was barely audible.

"Back at you…" I replied quietly.


	14. Haunting

Chapter 14: Haunting

"Lets do this." Dean stated as we pulled up in front of the house. We opened and closed our doors at the same time and met at the front of the car. I started heading for the door but he pulled me back to him.

"We don't split up, no matter what. Deal?" He requested.

"Deal." I agreed. He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand before we walked into the old abandoned house together.

It was the common haunted house. The dusty, cobwebbed, floor-creaking, Scooby-Doo looking thing that almost made you sick to your stomach. But we had to go in and kill whatever was killing people.

Something to add to my new learning's about the paranormal world… people were just as stupid as creatures. Their curiosity was incurable and it only got them into trouble. Hence the fact that four people had been found dead in the past ten years in this mansions courtyards.

Yes, it was a mansion. The whole guest house, pillars, dead gardens deal which only made it creepier.

"So this is a spirit, so we just do some weird voodoo trick and it leaves?" I whispered.

"There is a couple of ways, the first is to find out who lived here and who is haunting it and burn their bones. But since Sam isn't completely useless even though he is like a million miles away, he researched it for us and found out that the bodies were cremated. So then there is the thing that my dads friend Missouri told us about purifying a house… which is what we are doing…" He told me. He pulled six little bags out of his bag and handed three to me.

We had to put them in the corners of the house. But we had to do it fast otherwise the spirits would catch on and we would die. Which was why we were doing this in daylight. It was less scary.

"If we are supposed to do this fast then how are we going to stick together?" I asked. He sighed and let go of my hand.

"I don't think we can… I wanted us to, just to keep safe but it isn't looking possible, not if we want to make it out of here." He replied.

"Then let's work fast. I want to keep my life." I retorted. I heard his smirk and then he grabbed my hand again.

"Ok, I'll take the upstairs, you take down here. And if anything goes wrong, get the hell out and don't come looking for me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Like that's going to happen." I muttered. He just shook his head.

"When you are done, get to the car, I'll meet you out there." He told me before heading up the stairs.

I took a deep breath and did my job. It was quick and I didn't have any problems. However, fifteen minutes after I was done I heard a loud bang from upstairs. Dean told me not to, but like I listened. I ran up the stairs, not missing a breath and found an invisible force holding Dean up against a wall and choking him. I didn't really know how to make it stop, to I grabbed a tree limb that had fallen in through the window and started swinging in that direction.

It didn't get rid of the spirit, but it pissed it off enough to get it off of Dean. I heard him choking and coughing, but the spirit had decided to take form in front of me. It was some young woman, around twenty five. She was gorgeous, but her eyes were full of pure evil. And she started heading towards me.

"Shit…" I mumbled as she crept closer and closer. I looked over at Dean, who was still struggling to get his breath and composure back. So I had to fight off this thing with a stick, and it wasn't working.

"Dean…" I said loudly. He looked up and saw what was happening. And as if by some miracle, he quit trying to get it together, grabbed the dropped bag of herbs and threw it in a hole in the wall. The spirit vanished.

"You ok?" I asked, running over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine…" He said, but he barely had a voice.

"You know, you are supposed to be this amazing hunter, and yet I am always saving your ass Winchester. Why is that?" I teased softly. He laughed a little and looked up.

"Because you distract me." He replied. I smiled back at him and helped him up.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I said. And that's what we did.

---------------------------------

"So I have a plan." I told Dean as I plopped down on the bed next to him on my stomach. He looked down at me and put his hand on my back.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Let's find a small town in the middle of no where… turn off our cell phones and just stay for like two days and just rest… no hunting no traveling no nothing…" I said. He smiled and shifted positions so that he was lying next to me.

"Tired?" He replied.

"So you can tell?" I said.

It was true. I was exhausted. And I had only been on three hunts. I wanted to find this demon and all… but I also just wanted to rest and now, spend time with Dean. Time without wondering if we were going to die the next day.

"Me to, but there aren't any sick days in this job." He told me. I sighed.

"What about sleep days?" I tried… he shook his head and laughed some.

"Nope sorry…" He said. I was going to have to toughen my game. I sat up and positioned myself so I was semi-hovering over him.

"What about sleep with Dean days? I'm sure you wouldn't mind those…" I said in a low voice. His goofy grin changed a little.

"No, I definitely wouldn't…" He whispered. Our eyes met, so we kissed. That was our thing.

The kiss lasted a long time… but my phone rang.

"Our friends and families time is shit." I mumbled before reaching over Dean and grabbing my phone off the night stand. It was Sam.

"Why the hell didn't you call your brother? His cell is in the car." I grumbled into the receiver.

"I take it that I interrupted something that I don't want to know about." It was Sara's voice that I heard. I got a little bit happier.

"Not yet, but if you had waited ten more minutes then yes, you probably would have." I told her. "Why are you calling from Sam's phone?"

"He was teaching me how to use some really powerful gun a couple weeks ago, and I had my phone in my back pocket, well the after shock when I pulled the trigger kind of scared me so I fell and landed on my phone… it broke." She explained. I laughed some.

"Way to go fearless." I joked.

"Hey you're a city girl to. The closest thing I have ever heard to a shot that loud was in the IMAX when we were like…. twelve. Come on now…" She defended.

"Yeah but I didn't fall on my ass the first time I tried to shoot a gun." I retorted.

"Ok, I decide that hanging out with Dean has made you mean. By the way can I talk to him?" She asked.

"Yeah sure… bye Sara." I said laughing some. I handed the phone over to Dean who took I a little reluctantly.

'Not Over' He mouthed with a wink. I burst into giggles and kissed him on the forehead before getting off the bed and walking over to the small table in the corner.

"Hey Sara, what's up? Is Sam ok?" I heard Dean ask, It was a few seconds before I heard him again.

"Yeah that happens sometimes… whatever you do, if he isn't looking like he is in major amounts of pain, just don't wake him up." I head.

"Yes I'm serious. Look there is a reason, and when the time is right he will tell you. But if he isn't screaming bloody murder or shaking like a mad man… don't wake him up." Dean ordered. They said goodbyes and hung up.

"Sam's having visions and she's freaking out…" I guessed.

"Yeah, I wonder why he hasn't told me about them…" Dean wondered.

"Maybe they aren't anything big; maybe not even supernatural just scary." I said as I walked back over to where he was sitting.

"Probably…" He said still staring into space. It was unbelievably cute how much he cared about Sam. They were the best kind of brothers… even though they would never admit it, they were also each others best friends.

"How are those bruises doing?" I asked as I placed my fingers on his neck. There were six purple marks, three on either side of his neck.

"I've had worse." He told me as I traced my fingers along the marks.

"Be careful from now on ok?" I asked quietly, looking down. His hand reached for my chin and tilted it up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I'm going to be fine. Sometimes hits are harder then other, like this one is nothing…" He tried to make things better. But my insecurities were still there.

"I know…" I said weakly, giving him a small smile. He sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"So where were we earlier…" He started. I laughed some and looked up at him.

"A little bit passed here…" I said before kissing him again.


	15. Authors Note

So… I was sitting here racking my brain and trying to write more on 'More then it Seems' when it occurred to me… that I have lost this story at the moment. Because, I don't think I am done with the 'Annie' series.

Ever since I started writing 'More Than it Seems' plotlines keep coming up in my head that are pretty good, but don't fit in with it. Yet they do fit in with 'Annie' and all the followings.

So basically, I need help with 'More Than it Seems because I want to finish it. But, also, I may be writing another Annie story, if it is wanted….

I need major responses though on both… I don't want to write it if no one wants to read it.

Thanks!

Kaitlin.


	16. Return

So, I have had 3 snowdays…. I'm writing like crazy and I want to get this story up and running again, so here it goes.

Chapter 15: Return

We had to go back to New York to get Sara and Sam. I wasn't excited. I loved both of them don't get me wrong, but I wanted to be alone with Dean. And we only had a few more hours of that.

"How much longer?" I asked from the passenger seat.

"About three hours… that's with out stopping for food." My stomach growled as if on queue. "And I guess that isn't an option…" he added.

"Sorry…" I said. But I hadn't eaten since the afternoon before.

My diet had gotten weird. I wasn't dancing, so I was deathly afraid my metabolism would slow down… plus we were on a hot trail for the demon right now that we had picked up about a week ago. And eating just wasn't a priority right now. It was all work.

"You don't have to stop, I can wait until we get there." I told him. But my stomach loudly protested.

He looked over at me and smirked.

"You look like you haven't seen food in months, I'm not going to deprive you of food just so we can get somewhere faster. Plus I'm hungry to." He told me.

But that's the thing. I didn't want to eat. I wanted to find this thing and sacrifice anything that took up the time of getting to it. Dean didn't know that. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be to happy if he found out.

This wasn't the first time I had crashed like this. I always did when I was under stress and it made me work that much harder. It was just one more secret that Dean didn't know about me.

After a couple days of thinking, I realized that there were a lot of secrets he didn't know about me. Not ones that I intentionally kept from him, but ones that just never came up. And maybe I didn't want him to know… maybe I liked having my secrets…

"Charly?" He asked. I heard the car stop and looked up. We were at a dinner somewhere in Pennsylvania.

"Yeah sorry…" I said. He gave me a questioning glare but I just smiled and got out of the car.

"You ok? You've seemed out of it lately." He asked, wrapping one arm around my waist.

"I'm fine, I'm just ready to find this thing. And now that John found a trail, I want to get it over with." I told him. Ok I wasn't fine. I was a wreck inside.

Ever since we found out about the trail I had been having nightmares about Autumn. And not just the ones where she and Emma were dying… but other ones where they were back here with me and then ripped away. I hated it.

"You sure?" He asked. I looked up at him, still trapped in my thoughts. I grabbed his hands which stopped him from walking, looked him dead in the eye and kissed him.

"I'm sure." I whispered. He wasn't convinced, but it was good enough for him.

-----------

(Dean's POV)

We had left Texas, and after that nothing really popped up. The supernatural world was being quiet, then a week ago Dad called, telling us the Demon was at it again. There was a trail this time, so we had to go get Sammy and meet him in Wisconsin. But the demon wasn't what was worrying me this time.

It was Charly. Her eyes had this anger and hunger in them that I hadn't seen before. She hardly talked and I would wake up sometimes and find her with a cup of coffee and a laptop, researching anything she could about this thing. I wanted to kill it to, but her rage and passion for it was starting to beat mine and it was scary. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat, she didn't talk… but I didn't know what to do about it. It was normal for her to hate this thing, it was ok for her to hate it even, but it was eating her alive, and I never imagined that I would say this about Charly Bray, but I didn't know if she was strong enough to handle this.

We walked into this small diner and ordered food. After we did, I looked across the table and saw her yawn.

"Hungry and tired? I must be really bad at this whole boyfriend thing…" I said, trying to joke.

"I love you Dean, but I don't need you to take care of me." She retorted. Normally in her remarks like that there was something sweet among the bluntness. This time it was just cold and straight forward.

"Charly… hey…" I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me with tired and angry eyes. I knew the anger wasn't for me. But I didn't like it.

"I told you I'm fine." She said.

"Yeah well I don't believe you anymore." I said. She pulled her hand out of mine and went back to looking out of the window.

I sighed before going on. I really hated this whole talking thing, "Look, you can't do this to yourself and expect to fight this thing. I know you want to kill it, but Charly, you are letting it kill you. Hell we have only had the trail for a week and its eating you alive. And if going after this thing means I am going to lose you along the way… then forget it. I quit. I'm not going to let it take you, or Sam, or anyone else I love away from me."

She just stared at me. Then our food came. She looked down at hers and started to eat, much to my happiness. I watched her for a few seconds before I started to.

----------

(Charly's POV)

Ok, so I wasn't mad at Dean… I mean yeah, I didn't like his whole heroic attitude. But he was right. That didn't mean I was going to change everything. I worked better under stress and pressure. But I didn't like that I was scaring him. So we ate, then headed back to the car. Before we got in, he came over and pulled me to him. I was in shock for a second but quickly relaxed.

"We really are going to get this thing babe, I swear." He said. He knew me, and he knew I was stronger then this. Hell I knew I was stronger then this.

I nodded, then he reached down and kissed me. It wasn't quick either. It meant something. It meant everything. It meant that I would be alright.

My biggest problem, was admitting to myself that even if we killed this thing. Autumn and Emma wouldn't be back. But at the moment I was showing no strength. And I had to.

We got to New York a few hours later and we were greeted by Sam and Sara. They apparently had gotten close. And they were a couple. How sweet. I quickly decide they needed their own car.

But of course not. They were with us. And as soon as we were in New York we were out and headed for Wisconsin.

I sat in the back with Sarah who was writing something on a legal pad. After a few seconds she handed it to me.

'_You're crashing again. Idiot.' _

I read it. She was right. But I wasn't going to get another lecture.

'_Shut up Sara… I work better this way.'_

I handed the note to her.

'_But you aren't good to any of us if you die of exhaustion. Hello, do you not remember the great hospital fiasco of 98'?'_

Ok, so I was fourteen, my grades dropped, I didn't get Claire in 'The Nutcracker' and I crashed into a complete exhausted and malnutrition state. And I did have to go to the hospital. But that was eight years ago.

'_I'm not going to get that bad again… and if you remember my grade went up and I got the White Swann in Swann Lake that spring.'_

Oh, I couldn't wait for this reply.

'_Yeah, which you lost once you were hospitalized! And didn't it almost happen again three years later.'_

Ugh.

'_Sara I was fourteen, and the second time, I had just lost my parents. I was lost. But I've grown up._'

And then…

'_Apparently not! Hasn't Dean noticed anything? I mean have you even told him anything about your past at all?'_

So I said…

'_Why do you ask that?'_

And she said…

'_Because if you did I highly doubt he would be so calm about your new way of life.'_

Like I said before, there were a lot of secrets Dean didn't know about me. A lot involving my life, my health, and everything else involving, well me.

'_He doesn't need to know.'_

Was all I had to say to that.

'_Charly, if you love him, you would tell him.'_

Ok, that hit way below the belt!

'_After this fight, once we kill this thing. I will. I promise.'_

I was tired of fight with her. And the sad this was, she was right. But in my eyes I didn't have a choice. If I wanted him to stay with me, and let me fight this thing with out having to watch my back the whole time, I couldn't tell him anything. And there was so much to tell…..


	17. Meeting

This Chapter is kind of weird… it's a little bit like… I don't know… ushy gooshy romance towards the end… I couldn't do action right now… but I have had the end scene in my head for weeks and needed something to lead up. So, it doesn't really do anything, and is just filling space. But it's still kind of sweet.

Chapter 17: Meeting

We drove to Wisconsin, Sam and I had stayed in the back on the computers during most of the ride, well, when we didn't have to drive that is…

Sara was pissed at me. We barely talked and the guys noticed. They questioned it some, but we just blew them off and pretended that everything was okay. It was a girl fight, they happened all the time… Unfortunately this time the girls in question were driving around the country together which just made things more tense…

But she wasn't who I was worried about. It wasn't Sam or Dean either. It was John. He knew me to. He knew my past. And to my dismay, he might be able to tell, depending on how observant he decided to be.

Why did John Winchester know so much about me you may ask? Well, he met me right after my parents died, which was when the second crashing began… in fact if it wasn't for him, I may be dead right now. He noticed my mourning, and my dealing with their death. He was the one who called the ambulance when I fainted during a bow-hunting lesson. And he was the one who told me that life didn't have any answers and we just had to take it as it comes.

But, he also dug into my past with his 'skills' I guess you could say. Everything from birth certificates, medical forms, school records, family history… John Winchester knew it all.

Unlike his son, whom I loved very much… but there were some things that I didn't want to tell him. They were the things I wished weren't even in my life.

We were almost to Wisconsin, and I had followed up on the trail with so much detail that finding this thing was going to be a piece of cake.

Fighting it was another thing, and even though I knew it, I wasn't willing to admit that what I was doing to myself was wrong.

"How much longer?" I heard Sara ask Sam, who was driving at the moment.

"About an hour, give or take." He said, looking over and smiling at her. I smirked inwardly and turned my head to look out the window.

Dean was in the back with me, sleeping. I turned to look at him and sighed a little. I wished I could tell him everything… I wished that it would all just spill out and he would hold me and make all those bad memories go away and the only thing I would have to remember was that moment.

But unfortunately, there was reality. And in reality, I knew that wouldn't happen. Number one because Dean wasn't the world's most sensitive guy, and number two, I couldn't bring myself to tell him all my secrets. He knew about my parents, he knew about my sister. But I was starting to question whether or not he really knew me.

"I must look pretty good when I'm asleep if you're staring that hard…" I heard him say. I hadn't even noticed he was awake.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking…" I replied, snapping myself out of my thoughts.

He was expecting some sarcastic and snarky remark. When he didn't get it, he looked a little suspicious.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately, care to fill me in on any of the thoughts that are invading that head of yours?" He asked. I sighed and half-smiled.

"I'm fine… just ready for this fight." I told him. He was tired of that reply and I knew it.

But that didn't stop him from moving closer to me, placing one hand on my knee and holding one of my hands with the other.

"I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you this, but it's all going to be fine. We are going to kill this thing…" He told me, staring me dead in the eye. We kind of forgot Sam and Sara were there.

'_No…'_ I thought. _'I am going to kill this thing...'_

--------

An hour later we were in Wisconsin at a motel with John. I can't say I wasn't glad to see him. It had been a while.

He greeted the guys, and then met Sara; a smile was on his face the whole time, until he got to me that is. I put on a smile, and his turned fake. We hugged briefly, and during that he decided to give me an order.

"We have to talk, alone." His voice almost scared me and made me want to say 'Yes sir' but I couldn't, not in front of everyone.

Dean saw the look on my face when I pulled away and came over to me. He put an arm around my waist and I leaned into him. John looked at Dean, then me, then back at Dean again.

"Last time I talked to you two, you hated each other." He said.

"Things change…" I said blankly. This time I felt Deans stare upon me.

It was all a lot of weight to carry, and it would make me stronger, that way when the fight came, I would be ready.

Night came, and Sam, Dean and Sara went out for food. How John managed to corner me was a mystery but he did it.

"So I assume this means we have to talk?" I asked once everyone was gone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He had no problem cutting to the chase.

"I'm fine." I said sharply.

"No you aren't…. and if you think I am letting you fight like this…" I cut him off…

"What the hell are you going to do about it? You aren't my father, you never were! You came into my life and trained me how to kill things, and I do I damn good job of it most of the time. You can't tell me when I can't fight… you can't keep me out of this." I yelled.

"You aren't good to anyone dead. And if I remember correctly, last time something like this happened, you almost did die." He stated.

"Loosen up it wasn't that big of a deal…" This time I was cut off.

"Not that big of a deal? You had a cross bow in your hand and passed out right before shooting it… then once you got in the hospital they couldn't even give you medication for twenty-four hours because your body wouldn't take it. I know how you deal with stress Charly, but you are an adult now and I can't do anything about it, you are right about that. But what about Dean?" Oh, now he did it.

"Don't you dare bring him into this." I snarled.

"That boy has lost more then he needed to in life, and I saw how he looks at you. I haven't ever seen that look in his eyes… so if you love him back, you will stop doing this to yourself." We were both very angry, and I may be small, but my anger was rising higher then the roof on this place right now.

"How dare you question whether or not I love him. I do, more then anything, and if you think he has lost a lot, think about me. My entire family is gone… and I won't lose him, or you, or Sam or Sara or anyone else to this thing! I need to do this John… I need.." my head started to fuzz from the yelling which was making me dizzy. "I need this power, otherwise I'll get lazy and I won't be able to…"

I brought my head to my hands and my breath turned short…

"Charly…" I heard vaguely.

"Dean…" I whispered. "I want Dean…" And that's when it all went black.

---------

"Charly?" Is what I woke up to. It was Sara. And I was still in a motel room. I groaned and finished opening my eyes.

I looked around the room for Dean and found him in a chair with the laptop with him.

Sara looked over at him. "Dean…" I heard her say. He looked over, saw me awake and sighed. I couldn't tell if it was relief or annoyance.

"Sara, could you give us a minute…" I said, sleep still in my voice. She nodded and went somewhere… probably in the room next door with Sam and John. Once she left Dean went back to staring at his computer.

"So your dad probably told you some stuff…" But I got cut off.

"Oh so now you want to talk." He said with sarcasm. "You know I knew something was wrong with you, but just thought 'hey, she isn't sleeping, that's normal on this job' or 'eh, she keeps saying she's fine so I just need to believe it.' But I guess I shouldn't have believed all of that…should I?"

"No…" I said quietly. "Dean it's just…" I couldn't even finish it.

"I wanted this so bad, this hunt… I just wanted to kill it, I still do. And I was willing to sacrifice anything that took up the time of getting to it… I know its bad but I want revenge… I want to see it die, suffer even… And I wanted to do it on my own." I explained, looking down at my hands the whole time. I heard him get up, and then felt him sit next to me. The next thing I knew his hands were on my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"No one ever expected you to do this on your own." He said. The anger was still in his voice. But most of it had turned into some strange compassion that I hadn't ever heard from him.

"But I expected it. I need it Dean… I need to do this." I tried to explain… but saying this out loud wasn't as easy as it was in my head.

"But Charly, you can't ok? None of us can do this on our own. That's why we have each other. Because this isn't something that just one person can handle." His point of view was much more realistic then mine.

There was nothing more I could think to say. My body and mind were tired. And the extremity of what I had been doing was starting to hit me.

"I thought I grew out of this…" I whispered. My head started spinning again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"About my past or my yearning desire to kick this son of a bitch's ass?" I replied.

"Well… both, but mostly about your past." He specified.

"Because Dean… there are just some things that I would prefer nobody knew about. This is one of them. Everyone has their secrets…. And mine hurt. I don't want them to be there, so I prefer not to talk about them." I said. My head was pounding.

"I guess I can understand that…" He said after a few minutes. I hadn't really expected that answer, but I would definitely take it.

"Thanks…" My vision was blurry again. "Hey Dean, are we ok now?"

"Yeah, we are fine… but just know that all of us are going to be watching your every move for the next couple weeks." He said. The anger was gone. But he was serious. I just nodded.

"Then, can I get something to eat… and then sleep more?" I asked him. He brought me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I assumed that was a yes.

Later that night, after things quieted down, Dean and I were laying awake in our room, he refused to go to sleep until I did, and since I had gotten food and took another nap, I was feeling much better and didn't want to sleep.

"Does this whole thing make me power hungry?" I asked randomly in the quietness. He laughed some.

"Yep." Was his only reply.

"Just wondering." I said. Man I was really restless. I rolled over… still nothing. So I sighed and stood up.

"Charly?" Dean asked.

"Shh, I can't sleep… I'm not tired." I said. I had on a pair of shorts and a tank top, which wasn't going to do for right now. So I grabbed one of his button up shirts and pulled it on.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he started to get up. I grabbed my iPod and headed for the door.

"Star gazing…" I said. He looked at me kind of oddly before grabbing a shirt and a jacket and heading outside with me. By the time I found the spot I wanted, he was on my heels and I had my calming music playing in my ears.

There was a tree by the pool area, so I sat under that and looked up at the sky while being consumed by music. I felt Dean sat down next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"You didn't have to come out here with me." I said. I didn't actually hear his reply, I just felt him kiss my neck and suddenly became very glad that he was out there with me.

Then a song came on. It was my last solo. I had a sudden urge to move under the stars… it was some strange some sensation but I needed it. I looked down at Dean, smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I want to dance…" I whispered. He looked at me a little oddly. But I just giggled and stood up, not caring who saw. The song started over, and I moved.

_I will meet you  
In some place  
Where the light lends itself  
To soft repose  
I will let you undress me  
But I warn you  
I have thorns  
Like any rose  
And you could hurt me  
With your bare hands  
You could hurt me  
With with the sharp end  
Of what you say  
But I'm lost to you now  
_

I hadn't done anything like this in so long. And with every turn and every step I felt more exhilarated and more alive. More like myself. The music consumed me and my motions coincided with sounds, words… and everything inside me just seemed to work again.

_And there's no  
Amount of reason  
That could save me  
So break me  
Take me  
Just let me  
Feel your arms again  
Break me  
I'll let you make me  
Just let me  
Feel your love again_

I knew people probably saw. I knew one of them was Dean. And I knew he probably thought I was insane. But I didn't care. I had missed this feeling. The feeling of absolute serenity, and beauty. My whole body meant something. From my finger tips, to my toes… I was alive.__

Feels like being underwater  
Now that I've let go  
And lost control  
Water kisses fill my mouth  
Water fills my soul

So break me  
Take me  
Just let me  
Feel your arms again  
Break me  
Make me  
Just let me  
Feel your love again  


The song was almost over. And it all built up. The tears started in my eyes, my stomach burned with passion… and every muscle was calling for more. It was like sex, or a drug… and I didn't know how bad I needed it until it was gone.

_  
Kiss me once  
Well, maybe twice  
Oh, it never felt so nice  
So break me  
Take me  
Let me  
Feel your arms again  
Break me  
Make me  
Just let me  
Feel your arms again  
Just let me  
Feel your love again_

I stopped completely out of breath with tears running down my face. I put my hands on my knees. But I hadn't felt this alive in weeks.

----------

(Dean's POV)

Four hours ago she couldn't move at all… and I had no clue what song she was listening to… but as I watched her I could hear it. It was some weird feeling that I hadn't ever had… but every move she made some how made her that much more beautiful. There was passion written on her face, along with strength and determination. I hadn't known her long enough in her career as a dancer to realize how much she loved it, and what a huge part of her it was, in some strange way I felt a little bit jealous of the passion I saw in her face as she moved. But in those short three minutes, it was like I learned about a completely new person. And I loved her as well.

I knew when the song was over because she stopped. She was out of breath and there were tears streaking her face. I stood up, still captivated by her, and walked over to her. She sensed it and looked up at me.

There was that single moment when we looked into each other eyes and we knew what was going to happen. So I lifted her off of the ground and kissed her, trying to meet the passion that I saw in her at that moment.


	18. Epiphany

Wow, ok so I am sick and it has been way to long since I updated this and Hide and Seek. But actually, I had a dream about this story last night. And I finally have something on it and may actually have an idea for the ending. So here it goes, Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Epiphany

The five of us had spent the last week getting me back in shape and trying to find this thing. Their watchful eye over me was slowly waning and I could almost breath again. Well, everyone except for Dean was letting me go. The guy wasn't letting me out of his sight! Not that I minded… well most of the time I didn't. But I hoped, soon, that everything would all be over. That the nightmares would stop and justice would prevail itself.

We had found another way to kill the demon, it wasn't as fast, but it would work. We had to have a knife, pure silver, and cover it with a mix of salt and holy water. It was a little obvious if you thought about it. And it would be messy, but it was the only way.

Little did I know this day was coming faster then I anticipated.

I was asleep. And when I sleep, I like to stay that way, unless it is necessary for me to be woken up. And when I am woken up, I prefer to be shook gently, or hearing Dean say my name softly in my ear.

But apparently John Winchester didn't know how I liked to be awakened.

"Get up, we have to go. The demon is here. It just killed someone else. And Sam had a vision." The eldest Winchester man stated as he turned on the lights in Dean and mines motel room. I opened my eyes and groaned. Dean did the same, but we were both up and out in a flash.

Sam and Sara were in the back of the impala, while Dean and I sat in the front with him following John in his truck.

"So what was this vision Sammy?" Dean asked, his eyes focused hard on the road.

"It's just outside town in this abandoned warehouse. It killed a family, and it is looking for us." He summarized. It was good enough for Dean.

I stared out the window, my eyes content on the darkness covering the trees.

_This is it…_My mind pondered. And I was ready for the fight.

About an hour later we reached our destination. We parked the cars a mile away and out of site before we quietly crept up to the old building.

We had a plan. John was going in first, he was going to act like he was alone. Then Dean and Sam would join him. Sara and I would be the last to go in, and then we would surround them. They weren't inside yet though, meaning we had time to set up.

We drew the symbols, filled the pipes with holy water, and took every other precaution we needed. Now all there was to do was wait.

The five of us sat behind the shrubs in the woods surrounding the building, completely out of sight. It wasn't until then that Dean grabbed my hand.

"Charly…" He said, his voice soft and almost melodic. None of us had really spoken other then to bark out and accept orders. "Be careful, don't get in over your head. I'm not going to lose you to this thing."

"Same goes for you." I replied. We locked eyes, and then he pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me briefly.

"They're here." John said, and he started heading for the doors. The rest of us watched in anticipation and waited for our fates to be determined

------------

(John's POV)

I walked into the building as prepared as I could have been, and waited for them to spot me. That didn't take long.

"John Winchester…." The yellow eyed demon said.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you to come out with out an entourage." I replied. But as I said it, three more demons surrounded him.

"Same for you. Where is your little army of children? Dean and Sammy, oh and the new additions, Sam's new girlfriend and the Bray girl…. You do know about her don't you?" His voice was cold, but what else was to be expected.

"What about her?" I asked, defending Charly. He just laughed.

"She is one of the children, like Sam, as well." He told me. My jaw clenched. And I waited for the rest to join me.

-------

(Dean's POV)

"Ok, we've got to go. Charly, wait just a few minutes and then come in. Be careful." I reminded her again. Then Sam and I walked into the building to join our dad. And as soon as we entered, I heard something that shocked me.

"…. And the Bray girl, you do know about her don't you?" The demon asked my dad. Sam and I looked at each other.

"What about her?" Dad asked.

"She is one of the children, like Sam, as well." In those few seconds, my heart almost stopped.

"Dean, come on… he could just be bluffing we've got to help dad." Sam said. And he was right. So we went in. Dad had the knife clenched in his hand, and we stood next to him.

"Oh how sweet, the Winchester family together again. Too bad it is the last time." The demon spoke.

"Oh you only wish…" Sam spat out at it. It looked at Sam and then over to me.

"Dean… how is Charly doing out there with the other girl?" I just stared dumbfounded. "Oh please you don't think I am that stupid…"

And then the events that happened in the next few second were almost a blur.

But two other demons walked in the room, with Charly and Sara, both struggling to get away but couldn't under their strength. Then my world went black.

----------

(Charly's POV)

Two other demons had found me and Sara and dragged us into the warehouse. When the guys heard the doors open, their heads snapped back to look at us. I tried to get away and get over to them, but the demons hold on me was to strong.

Then something I will always be haunted by happen. The yellow eyed demon released the man he was possessing, then a black cloud of smoke hung over the air for a few silent seconds before plunging itself into Dean. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but that didn't do anything. I was eventually able to fight my way out of the demons grasp and ran over to John and Sam. The demon inside Dean was still coming into itself in his body. Sara was released to and ran over to us, Sam embracing her as soon as she reached us. The other demons laughed, and I just stared at Dean. He wasn't moving. The whole place was silent. So hesitantly, I walked over to him.

Not before grabbing the knife from John of course.

"Dean…" I whispered, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. Bad idea. In one second I was pinned up against a wall by my now demon possessed boyfriend.

"Charly Bray… one of my favorite creations…" He said. It scared me out of my mind. "I bet you are all wondering what her secret has been these past couple months…" He stated to the others. "Because Dean has…" He directed more at me.

"Leave him alone…" I muttered. He just laughed.

"See Charly here has a more unique gift then any of the others. She can't see the future, but what she can do to people… it is just amazing. To bad she never uses her gift. Because she's scared of it. Now, Charly, why don't you tell your friends what you can do." He ordered, pushing me harder against the wall.

"I don't use it, it doesn't matter." I spat out.

"Now of course it does… so why don't you spill your secret before I decide who I want to kill first." He replied, his face getting closer to mine.

I felt the tears burning in my eyes. I knew this wasn't Dean. I knew Dean wasn't the one hurting me. But seeing his face, with those eyes, and his hands holding me up so violently against this wall, was enough to make me want to die.

"I can alter people's feelings. I can make then feel what I want them to. Or what they need to." I said, the tears now falling freely down my face.

"Good girl." The demon whispered before turning to the others, who all stood shocked. "See what I mean when I said incredible?"

I was crying, begging and pleading in my mind for something to happen. Something to stop this.

"Now, Charly, why don't you be a good girl and use your powers on your friends. Make them relax, make them trust me. It is for your own good." He demanded.

"No! No I won't do it." I cried.

"It won't be Sam or you of course. Just daddy Winchester and the other girl. And Dean. Once I am done with him. But I need you two." He told me.

"You evil son of a bitch!" I yelled. That was when John couldn't take it anymore and started to run over to us. But the demon used his strength to throw him into a pile of old supplies, which knocked him out and was going to cause some major injuries.

"Charly!" Sara yelled. Sam was holding her back from running over to me. I looked over at Sam. His pleading eyes meeting my own. We were both lost.

The demon started to roam his hands up and down my sides and even though I wasn't in a grasp anymore, I was too terrified to move.

"You are beautiful you know… and Dean does to. In fact you are so beautiful that is scares him. The way he feels about you scares him. He is fighting so hard right now…" The demon said, almost In amusement.

"Leave him alone… please…" I begged. But he just laughed.

"You are all that is ever on his mind…" His face got closer to mine before his lips lowered and started to kiss my collarbone.

Once again I was too scared to move.

"He wants so much to make you happy. And he hasn't ever felt this way about any one before. It terrifies him more then death…. Oh now what is this…" He had found the knife.

He pulled it out of my belt loop and up to my neck.

"You weren't going to try and kill me were you Charly?" Then I just stared him dead in the eyes.

The blade was pressing against my skin but I wasn't afraid. Tears still ran down my face, but I had to stand my ground.

"Dean…" I whispered. "Dean, I know you are in there… please… please don't do this. You can fight it. I know you can… Dean I love you."

At first the demon was amused, but as I went on, it started getting scared. And after I said I love you… I heard Dean scream. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees.

"Dean!" I exclaimed and went down to him. He grabbed me firmly by the shoulders.

"Charly it's still in me… you've go to do it." He begged, his eyes sad with fear.

"No! No I won't do it. I told you I wouldn't lose you to this thing! I promised!" I cried.

"You have to…" He was getting weaker. I shook my head and began to cry harder.

"No… no God no…" I was hysterical by now, and all I wanted was for him to wrap me in his arms and take all this pain away.

"Charly, I love you." He whispered, his voice was almost not there. And I was almost positive that the demon was coming back.

But it didn't. Instead, Dean screamed again, and the black cloud was emitted into the air again. I just looked up at the sky in complete shock and then back down at Dean, who was almost completely motionless. But then the cloud started to aim for me. I ran over to the body of the man it was possessing before, who was still alive but unconscious. I held up his body with all the strength I had.

The demon missed me and possessed the other man. His body quickly went from being limp to swift and he turned to grab me by the shoulders. But I knew his reflexes. And I knew I had to be faster.

The second he turned to grab me, I crouched down and knocked him to the ground. Then I sat on top of him, and then, as if fate was intervening divinely, I plunged the knife into his heart.

The demon screamed, and then in just a matter of seconds, the mans body was just a pile of ash, then the other demons all seemed to naturally exorcize themselves, leaving their previously possessed unconscious but alive.

My body was shaking violently, the knife was covered in blood and Sam and Sara were staring at me wide eyed. I looked back up at them, then over to John, and then to the unconscious Dean… before passing out myself.


	19. Unreal

Chapter 19: Unreal

(Dean's POV)

I guess I must have woken up a little while after Charly killed the demon, because when I opened my eyes, dad was conscious and standing over me, while Sam was shaking my shoulders trying to wake me up. I hurt all over, but I wasn't going to let that stop me.

"Dean?" Dad said as I opened my eyes.

"Where's Charly?" I asked. I looked over and saw her lying on the ground just a few feet away, covered in someone else's blood. I knew she wasn't really hurt, but why did she pass out?

We all went over to her, and I knelt down beside her, but then I remembered something the demon had made her confess to.

She had an ability. The ability to control the feelings of people around her. She could make then feel whatever she wanted, or what they needed.

So what if she had used this on us and we didn't even know it? I mean, I knew I loved her right now, but what if she had pushed me along the road to it?

But did I care? Did it matter? I was so confused that I didn't even see her wake up.

"Is it gone?" She whispered to no one in particular.

"Yeah Char, its gone." Dad told her. Our eyes met for a minute, and I could still see the fear in hers. Now whether or not that fear was from when the demon had possessed me, or the fact that her secret was out, was something I didn't know. But I hated it.

"I'm sorry…" She choked out. What was wrong with her? Why was she so weak all of a sudden?

"Sorry for what?" I asked, getting closer to her.

"I know what you're thinking Dean… I can sense it… and I wish I would have told you so you didn't have to find out like this. But I promise, I never used my abilities on you. Never. I never used them on anyone… I pretended they didn't exist… it wasn't easy but I had to do it." She wasn't done, but she had to catch her breath.

"We need to get you to a hospital…" I told her, but she stopped me from picking her up.

"Wait… I couldn't ever use them. Because of the way I got them. I knew they could be a gift, and I knew that they could help people. But because of this stupid curse… my whole family died. I mean sure, the vampires didn't know about me… but my sister, and the baby… why do you think I was the one thrown from the house? And how does that happen? And I was stupid and selfish when I met you… because I knew…"

Her breath was getting shorter and we had to get her somewhere fast. But none of us knew what was causing it.

"I knew that I would lose you." And after that, she passed out again. I held her for a minute before picking her up. But Sam noticed something I didn't.

"Pale…" He muttered.

"What?" I heard Sara say. Sam walked in front of me and grabbed Charly's wrist and pressed his fingers to it. Then looked at me wide eyed in panic.

"Dean… she doesn't have a pulse." And my reality shot down.

--------------------------

(Charly's POV)

I was talking to Dean one minute, telling him I was sorry and explaining, and then the next I was in a desert. Well, not really a desert, but it was empty and quiet. And I knew it had to be somewhere in between heaven and hell.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Any other lost souls out there?"

Was I dead? Was I dreaming? What the hell was this? Surely if I was dead I would be a spirit though, I had unfinished business….

Ok, so sleeping with Dean again wasn't unfinished business, dancing again wasn't unfinished business. But hey, I consider those things very important.

Truly, I had finished everything. The demon was dead. And I killed it. I put that knife through the possessed body's heart and….

Oh no… I murdered a perfectly innocent person… I mean sure it was for the greater good, but I killed him. In cold blood murder.

"Hello?" I yelled again, starting to panic. Then another figure appeared.

"You aren't supposed to be here…" It was a woman, she looked so familiar. As she stepped closer I saw who it was.

"Autumn?" I whispered. "What… wait… shouldn't you be an angel or something? Because I know you didn't go to hell… or at least a spirit…"

"I am an angel Charly, and you aren't supposed to be here, you are supposed to be alive." She told me.

"Well, then how did I get into this place?" I asked her, still in awe that I was staring at my big sister again.

"Because you need to learn a lesson." She told me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"What lesson?" I asked, still completely confused...

She laughed a little. "Still the same old Charly, reckless, and dazed. Don't you see it?"

I thought for a minute and shook my head no.

"Charly, you have to stop killing yourself over things you can't control. You have to stop watching life go by instead of just living it. There isn't enough time for that!" Autumn the angel told me.

The tears were coming. This was my sister; the one person I always thought I would have and never imagined losing. But I did. And just when I was finally coming to terms with it, I had to have a supernatural intervention with her.

Life just sucked sometimes.

"But the demons dead now, I can live I will be fine! I have Dean, and the other Winchesters, and Sara… and maybe I can dance again! And I can put those stupid abilities behind me and not use them ever again and just live. I know I can it's what I've planned on." I explained, keeping the tears in.

"That's just it! You can't plan anything. Because you never know what is going to happen. I mean, just think about how many times your little plans have made you sick or almost gotten you killed! You can't do that to yourself anymore. Not unless you want to end up here forever… and if you really love Dean, and love that family, then you will stop." She explained.

Dean… oh my god did he think I was dead right now? Did they all think I was dead? Oh god… oh no…

The tears fell, the fell like a waterfall, and my sobs were in complete sync with them. I threw myself into Autumns arms and held on as tight as I can.

"I want to go back… I want them; I want to be with him… I want you back and Emma and mom and dad… and… I just… I want to live… please, please Autumn let me live…." I begged, sounding like a lunatic.

"Charly I was never going to let you die. And you will go back. Just not yet, not until you see what can happen if you don't stop what you are doing to yourself, and what could happen if you do stop." She told me.

With out time for me to protest, she touched my hand and we were consumed by a light.

------

When the light faded, I saw Dean, sitting in front of a TV in an old crappy motel room. His face was disheveled and his eyes were tired and sad. He almost didn't look like the same person.

"Dean…" I whispered. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but Autumn pulled my hand back.

He reached in his pocket and pulled his wallet out and was staring at something inside. He smiled for a minute then the sadness in his eyes became even more apparent. It was a picture… a picture of me. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey he had sitting by him and took a swig of it, then he dropped his head in his hands. He wasn't crying, but he wanted to.

"Autumn what happened? Why is he like this?" I begged to know, I couldn't stand it. This wasn't my Dean.

"In this reality, he killed you. When the demon possessed him he slit your throat with the knife. Look at the calendar…" I did, and it was exactly a year from the date that in my world, I had killed the demon.

"But he didn't, he didn't hurt me. How is this supposed to teach me anything?" I was getting angry. She normally wasn't this bad of a big sister.

"Because you never know what is going to happen." And that was all she said before touching my hand again and leading me to another world.

-----------------

(Dean's POV in reality)

We were are the hospital, and Sam was wrong. She did have a pulse… just barely.

Apparently she had suffered from some kind of post traumatic shock and distress and it was messing her heart up. They didn't know what was going to happen but it wasn't looking good. And I wasn't being patient.

It just didn't make any sense to me. Why shock? Why distress? Shouldn't she be happy that the thing was dead?

I couldn't sit down. I paced back and force in the waiting room, just wanting any information that they would give me.

"Dean calm down." Sam said. I just ignored it.

"Yeah Dean… you have to stop this, it won't do her or you any good." Dad told me. I just smirked.

"Well me sitting there on my ass won't do her any good either." I spat back

"This isn't good for you… you have to calm down you've just been through a lot and stressing out is going to end up putting you in a hospital bed right next to her." Dad replied.

"Good! Cause you know what, my whole life was spent searching for that thing. My entire existence revolved around it for twenty eight damn years until I met her. And I'll admit I was stupid and I should have watched her more carefully to make sure that something like this didn't happen…. But you knew dad, you knew her history all along, you knew things that could have helped her and you told me nothing! And now, she is laying in there dying and there isn't anything I can do about it. So the demon may be dead, and that awful part of my life may be over, but if Charly dies, then the best part of my life is going to be over to." I yelled.

I never imagined I would be the one to feel this way. The mushy stuff was Sam's job. But today I couldn't help it.

I needed to hit something. I needed to vent. So I walked out of the waiting room. But the first thing I saw when I walked out was the window into Charly's room and all the machines she was on. The purple circles under her eyes and her pale skin almost made her look like a completely different person.

At this point I had two choices, I could walk out of this hospital, and go find something to hurt, and possibly kill. Or I could go in there and wait for what was going to happen.

It was between being Dean Winchester, or being a grown up, and caring about someone enough to put my anger and temper aside and be there for them.

So I walked into her room, sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

-------------------

(Charly's POV)

I was still upset from the vision of the depressed Dean, that I almost wasn't ready for the next scene that she showed me.

It was me, I was backstage and it was after a performance… in New York. I was getting congratulated and telling other people good job. Then someone called for me and said there was someone there to see me. I smiled, grabbed my robed and walked out the door. There, backstage was Dean, he was dressed up.

Wait… did Dean Winchester seriously just watch a ballet?

"Dean… did you really just sit through this whole thing for me?" I said to him, well the other me said to him. I guess we thought alike since we were the same person and all.

"I figured I was going to be dragged to at least a couple in my life so why not start now. You were beautiful by the way… but I don't like your partner…" The other me just laughed at him.

"Don't worry about him. But in your life huh? Think we're going to be together that long?" The other me teased. I still had my Pointe shoes on and I was tipping up on them to get to his height.

"I would hope so." At that moment he finally took his hand out of his pocket and handed the other me a box. I opened it… and it was a ring.

"At least… that is I am asking so…" He said as the other Charly's jaw dropped. A smile formed on my face, both me and the other me.

"And I am saying…." I was teasing him, good job. "I suppose I could… I mean it would be a pretty big adventure… and there isn't really anyone else I like taking adventures with except you… so… yes."

I laughed at the way I answered, and so did Dean. He put his arms around my waist and I stood all the way up on my Pointe shoes so that I was eye to eye with him. And then we kissed.

-----------

In a couple seconds we were back in the deserted place. I was in shock.

"I want to go back… I want to be happy and I swear I will just live I won't hurt myself anymore I promise…." I whimpered. Autumn smiled.

"I know… but right now, in your world, you are very very sick, they think you are going to die. You're going to go back… but you won't remember this. And you aren't going to be ok for awhile, but you will be, as long as you just do what I have told you." She said.

"I promise… I miss you Autumn." And that was the truth.

"I know Char, I miss you to… but you can't dwell on me anymore. One day, when it is finally your time, which hopefully won't be for a long time, we will be together again. And not just us, but mom and dad, and Emma, and even Dean and Sam and John… but right now you need to live." I didn't get to reply to her, because I was thrown out of that world, and back into my own.


	20. Recovery

So, I am on a roll with this story at the moment, and it's Spring Break and I have 2 free days before party time starts up again… so I am going to write like a mad woman while I have time and brain cells and energy.

Chapter 20: Recovery

(Dean's POV)

I sat there for what was probably hours, just waiting for something to happen. I kept her hand held securely in mine, just staring at her face, wishing her eyes would open just one more time.

And then it did.

Charly's body started to shake and then her eyes shot open and she became completely still.

"Charly?" I asked. She obviously didn't need the machines anymore. She couldn't answer, but she squeezed my hand back in response.

"Hold on…" I told her. And I ran in the hall to get a doctor. The threw me out of the room, but I waited outside. Finally, they told me I could go back in. Some of the machines were gone, but there were still a few.

"It hurts…" She whispered.

"What hurts?" I asked, sitting back down and grabbing her hand again. Only this time she grabbed back.

"Everything. It feels like my body has been through a tornado." She explained. "But apparently I'm going to be ok."

I kissed her hand that I was holding. "That's a good thing." I told her.

"What happened to me?" She asked, looking at me dead in the eye. I sighed and shrugged.

"They said some kind of trauma and stress? I don't know… it wasn't anything supernatural I guess but it was damn scary." I explained. She nodded, but the expression on her face wasn't satisfied. "What did you think happened?"

"I don't know… I just feel like… something did… something inside me feels, different. Even through all this pain I feel…. Free." She told me.

I didn't know how to respond. Maybe she had some kind of dream earlier or maybe it was the medicine. But I was just glad she was going to survive.

"You need to rest." I told her as I started to get up to leave. But she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Stay with me?" She asked. And there was no way I was going to resist. I just laughed some and started to sit down in the chair again.

"No…. up here." She scooted over and left room in the hospital bed for me.

"Now how comfortable is that going to be?" I joked, knowing totally well that I would be just fine.

"I don't know about you, but if you're holding me I'll be perfectly fine." It was sweet, and probably true but her saying it came from the pain meds.

I didn't reject anymore. I just laid down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you…" I heard her mumble before she fell into sleep.

"I love you to…" I whispered back, even though I knew she couldn't hear.

--------------

(Charly's POV)

The sun hit my eyes and I woke up, seeing Dean staring down at me with his head propped up on his hand.

"Good morning…" I muttered. "Do I get to go home? Or… whatever I have that is closest to home."

He laughed some and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, you get to go home today….and about not having a home, well I've been thinking about that…" But I cut him off.

"How many times have I told you not to think babe? It just so isn't your thing." I joked. He just rolled his eyes and went on.

"Now that the demon is gone, maybe we should all just take a break. You know, actually see the real world rather then just the supernatural part of it." He told me.

"No hunting?" I asked.

"If it's absolutely necessary then yes, we still have to do our jobs. But what if we just don't chase after it so much for a couple weeks." He said.

Just a couple weeks. The demon was dead… so what did life mean now?

Years and years I had been searching for this thing, waiting for something to come up. And I never really hunted anything but that. Sure if something showed up around Chicago I would kill it, but other then that, if I wasn't dancing, I was looking for it.

And dancing… I wanted to dance again. I wanted to go back to the company, I wanted to get in again. I wanted to audition and feel that power again..

"Dean… I'm done hunting." I said, just suddenly.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I'll do it if I have to, because I know it has to be done. But as far as going after it, I'm done. I did what I had to do, and I had a life before all that, and I want to get it back on track." I paused, unsure of how to add this next part in. "I want to get it all back on track, but I want to do it with you."

"Are you asking me to quit?" He replied.

"No, but… I don't know, maybe? I mean I know these things have to be killed, but the demon is dead! So it should all calm down somewhat and there has got to be more out there then this and I know there is because I've experienced it and I loved it… but it takes more then just a couple weeks to find." I explained.

"Charly I…" He couldn't even get a sentence out. Then it hit me.

"Dean…. You don't know how to not be a hunter do you? It's all you've ever known isn's it?" I asked.

He stood up and started pacing, something he did when he was nervous. I sat up, feeling the pain in my back but I fought through it.

"No." He finally said. I just smiled and motioned for him to come sit next to me. He did and I scooted closer to him, taking both his hands in mine.

"I could teach you. It might even be fun. Who knows? I mean… we will in no way be the whole average normal couple thing. We will always be way more then that, but you might like not having something supernatural in your life every day." I said. He looked at me for a second then sighed.

"For you, I guess I could give it a try." He smiled some and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good, otherwise I was going to have to hurt you." I teased. He just laughed and held me tighter.

"Let's get out of here." He said. And we did.

----------

We all went back to the motel and got our stuff together. We were leaving John, and then Dean and I were going to take Sam and Sarah back to New York and Dean and I were going to figure something out from there.

"Charly… be careful, and be good." John told me before getting into his truck.

"Hey, I always am!" I joked, he just gave me a warning eye before saying one last goodbye and driving off.

"Ok load up lets go, and hey Sam, you're driving." Dean said. I was kind of confused until I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the backseat with him. I laughed and leaned my forehead against his.

"What am I going to do with you Dean?" I asked.

"Oh I can think of a couple things, but not while Sam and Sara are in the car." He told me.

"Ok, what happened to the rule about keeping things PG back there while all four of us are in here?" Sara said. I just laughed some more.

"What, we're just talking?" Dean objected.

Sam just sighed and started the car and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Kiss me." I demanded when he looked back into my eyes. And he did, with out any objection.

-----------------

(4 days later)

"Wake up, wake up!" I shook Dean's shoulders lightly. I was so excited about today that I almost didn't sleep the night before.

We had decided to stay in New York, well, I had demanded it when I found out that ABT was holding auditions for a new modern ballet company and I had danced with one of the directors before and completely loved their style and direction. So I was auditioning.

"Ok I'm awake, god you keep me up all night and now when I get four hours of sleep you are demanding more attention…" He joked.

I made Dean my stress reliever the night before. I needed to relax, and he knew exactly what to do, even if it wasn't intentional.

"But you love me so you are going to give me the attention I want and help me get ready for today because I have…. Four hours until I have to be there." I told him.

"So, why don't we sleep for one more hour, and that give you 2 hours to get ready, and an hour to get there and do all your dancer stuff you have to do before you actually have to dance." He proposed. I wasn't taking it.

"No, I need to get ready, I've been out of practice for a while." I told him.

"Charly for the past two days all you've done is practice! You need to rest and eat and just chill for a second before you end up sick again." He was right. And I knew it.

"Ok, I'll rest for another hour, you order room service, but nothing big because I don't want to get sick while I'm dancing." I agreed.

"K, I'm on it." He dialed the number, ordered food, then pulled me back into his arms.

He kissed me briefly and I smiled. "You're going to do great today."

"If I make it you know that means we are going to have to stay in New York and get and apartment here and stuff right? You might have to get a real job even… because I don't think anyone will believe our little scams for long…" I explained, trying to be partially funny.

"Really? A real job…" He joked. "I guess… God, when did you start to control my life?"

"The day you met me, now where is that food?" And like on queue, there was a knock at the door. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. It was the young bell boy who had a crush on me. Oh it was always so much fun when he came to our room. Especially right now since I was just wearing shorts and a sports bra.

He read our order off, the whole time trying to keep his eyes away from me. Dean couldn't make up his mind if he thought this was funny, or if he should be jealous.

"Is that everything?" He asked. This poor kid was probably only eighteen, barely that. And my boyfriend was lying on the bed just across from us and I was messing with the poor boys head.

Oh well, it wasn't intentional. And I needed some fun today.

"Yup, looks good. Thanks!" I said, walking to the door and closing it after he left.

"You are going to kill that poor kid." Dean said when I walked back into the main part of our room.

"Dean, I'm shocked that you don't want to go break his jaw for staring at me." I joked.

"Oh trust me I do, but I can't help that you're gorgeous and people want to stare and gape at you. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm going to have to deal with that." He told me as he ate a piece of bacon.

"You get more grown up every day darling." I teased as I ate my muffin.

"Why thank you." He mumbled, still stuffing his face. I finished my muffin and jumped on the bed next to him.

"I ate, now I have to get ready." I told him.

"Ok?" He asked. I just giggled and pulled on his arm to make him get up.

"Yeah I get more grown up and you act more like a kid every day." He mumbled. I playfully slapped his arm.

"You have to get ready to!" I told him. He just laughed, then we both got ready for the day.

---------

( A week later)

"Dean!" I screamed after I hung up the phone. He rushed out of the bathroom only half dressed.

"What is it?" He asked urgently. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I got in… they want me to dance in their first performance! I'm in!" I was in absolute hysteric excitement. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist and picked me up off the ground.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered into my hair. "Does this mean I have to get a job?" He teased I laughed and crashed my lips to his.

"First, let's celebrate." And he had no objection to how I wanted to celebrate.


End file.
